¿Como Ser 1'000,000 De Heroes Y Un Buen Padre?
by Artic220501
Summary: El futuro se reescribe y Ben lo sabe muy bien ahora al haber encontrado a uno de sus hijos Necrofriggian, vera como cambia y escoge la mejor para él y su familia (Ben X Harem) (Principal Bwen)
1. Capítulo 01: Un Gran Cambio

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD- Quiero evitar problemas asi que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, yo solo cambio el tonto hecho de que Ben se quede con Kai**

* * *

**CAP 01: Un Gran Cambio**

* * *

Habian pasado ya 2 meses del incidente con Maltruant y de haber salvado el momento de la creación del universo, durante el tiempo que transcurrio desde esa fecha, Ben no tuvo ninguna batalla importante, habia instantes en los que tenía ataques de arrogancia pero por ahora estaba tranquilo y pensativo en la base de los plomeros

-Vamos destino, dame algo interesante-Decia Ben con las manos al cielo

-Sabes Ben, yo que tu reconsideraria ese deseo ya que ahora no estare para cuidarte-Respondia Rook a lo cual Ben respondio de la forma mas madura posible y le saco la lengua

-Pero Rook, no puedo creer que te vayas a Revonnah a pedirle la mano a Rayona y yo no pueda ir, siento como si te fueras a marchar igual que Kevin y Gwen-Finalizo Ben a lo cual Rook solo le extendio la mano y Ben la estrecho

-Sabes que no haria eso compañero- Dijo Rook mientras Ben sonreía

-Bueno chicos,concluidas las despedidas suban a sus naves...-Max fue interrumpido por Ben

-Naves? Acaso voy a ir a algun lugar?-Ben ya ni entendia que pasaba

-Ben, tú escoltaras a Rook hasta Júpiter y desde alli ellos avanzaran solos hasta Revonnah-Explico el abuelo dando a Ben al menos unos minutos mas con su compañero

-Listos para abordar- Grito Max y toda la escolta subio a sus respectivas naves

**Ya fuera del cinturon de asteroides cerca de Júpiter **

-Cuidate compañero y buena suerte- Ben decia a traves del comunicador de su nave -Ahora estoy solo- Dijo susurrando

-Bueno todas las naves escolta regresen a la Tierra- Ordeno el abuelo

-Enterado abuelo!- En eso el Omnitrix comenzo a pitar y transformo a Ben en una polilla gigante

-Frio!- Exclamo y comenzo a dirigir la nave hacia el lado oculto de Marte donde encontro una pequeña base alienígena

Despues de aterrizar Ben recupero el control y siendo alien entro a la base, donde se destransformo y se sorprendio al darse cuenta que era una especie de clinica espacial

-¿Donde estoy?- Protesto Ben y muchos doctores lo miraron estupefactos

-Si, ¿Desea algo?- Dijo una voz a través de un parlante

-¿Que es este lugar?- Grito el castaño y seguidamente el pasillo brilló y se materializó un Amperi que al parecer tenia prisa, pero Ben lo interrumpio y le planteo su duda

-Esto es una clinica, Señor Tennyson y si me disculpas tengo un paciente que tengo que atender- El Amperi prosiguio su camino y Ben lo siguio

El Amperi llego a una sala donde se veia una cápsula con un pequeño bebe Necrofriggian adentro, Ben llego segundos despues y al ver al bebé se maravilló

-Hey Amperi ¿Que sucede con el bebé?- El extraterrestre lo miro y luego miro al portador del Omnitrix

-Oye humano tengo nombre, me llamo Wattson, y este bebé esta aqui hace ya dos años, lo vimos flotando a la deriva muy debil, cuando lo examinamos vimos que tenía muchas diferencias geneticas asi que suplicamos al imperio Galvan que vinieran a ver este caso y nos dieron una cita de espera para tres años, asi que usamos una capsula que impediria su desarrollo, por eso es que se ve como un recien nacido, pero es una lastima, ya que este Necrofriggian no resistira más- Dijo apenado Wattson y Ben se ofrecio a ayudar

\- Watt?, Puedo decirte Watt? Creo que tengo la solucion- Ben comenzo a apretar los botones para contactar a Azmuth, ningun boton lo ayudo- No lo voy a dejar morir- Resultado de la ira golpeo con muchisima fuerza el Omnitrix, a raíz del golpe un pulso se extendio desde el reloj y momentos despues, Azmuth se teletransporto

-Tú, muchacho insensato, senti ese pulso desde el otro lado de la galaxia- Sermoneo de un lado al otro el ojos de rana

-Solo quiero un favor Azmuth, te cuesta tanto- Ben exploto y cuestiono al ser más listo en 3 galaxias

-¿Que quieres?- Azmuth comenzo a traer unas herramientas

-Quiero que arregles su ADN- Dijo el castaño señalando al bebé

**Momentos después **

Azmuth se hallaba analizando su sangre y encontro curiosos elementos

-Ben, Wattson encontré algo peculiar- Señalando un holograma-¿Este ADN me parece conocido, Benjamin tu me ocultaste algo conforme a mi Omnitrix?- Azmuth vocifero y Ben le narro el evento de Frio y sus huevos

\- Y que codigos geneticos presenta el Necrofriggian?- La curiosidad de Wattson fue respondida casi al instante

-1/2 Necrofriggian 1/4 Humano 1/4 Anodita- Le dijo Ben y Azmuth poco a poco ato cabos y descubrio la razon de este raro ADN

-Este Necrofriggian es tu hijo, verdad Ben!- Lo dijo Azmuth con un tono de voz agrio e irritado

* * *

**Hola soy un autor nuevo en esta plataforma y me gustaria que dejen sus opiniones y criticas para el bien de esta obra**


	2. Capítulo 02: Amistades & Amenazas

**Hola chicos (as), quiero agradecerles por seguirme y apoyar mis historias, ademas es mi deber aclarar que este fic es mejor imaginar las situaciones con la animación AF y UA ahora si volvamos con la historia**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD- Quiero evitar problemas asi que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, yo solo cambio el tonto hecho de que Ben se quede con Kai**

* * *

**CAP 02: Amistades Y Amenazas.**

* * *

Ben se vio acorralado y lo admitio

-Si, lo es, pero pense que se habrian ido lejos como dijo Kevin- Ben sonaba emocionado y Azmuth solo siguio escuchando

-Bueno hace dos años vimos que una manada de bebes Necrofriggians salia del planeta, todos se fueron sin embargo este fue abandonado por sus hermanos porque era notablemente más pequeño y tiene mal desarrollada una ala- Declaró Wattson

-Asi que por eso se quedo- Ben dedujo para luego entristecerse

-Si, y se reparara segun vaya creciendo,pero ahora tu que haras- Dijo Azmuth

-No lo se, podria cuidarlo pero se que no estoy listo, soy inmaduro y eso fue el origen del deterioro de mi relacion con Julie, ella me tenia miedo, a pesar que siempre se veia feliz, me lo confeso despues del incidente de Looma y Ester cuando quise llamarla para volver, sus palabras fueron "Tenia miedo Ben, siempre me preocupaba por ti, me preocupo por tus enemigos y si no son ellos, es el reloj que a veces te controla, el asunto del videojuego solo fue un pretexto, Ship no es tan fuerte", ahora la veo feliz con ese fotografo que tiene un empleo real y tiempo para ella- Ben termino y se recosto en la pared con la mirada baja

-Bien, ya esta reparado su ADN, pero por ahora esta dormido- Dijo Azmuth pareciendo indiferente

-Conozco muchos orfanatos los cuales podrian aceptarlo, piensalo- Menciono el ser de energía

Ben se quedo pensativo unos minutos para luego ir disimuladamente a un cuarto vacio, transformarse e ir hacia la nave y el unico que noto esto fue Azmuth

**Minutos despues dentro de la nave**

Ben estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto con la mirada perdida y los ojos llorosos

-En que piensas?- Dijo una voz la cual aparecio de la nada

-Profesor Paradox!- Exclamo Ben sorprendido porque el profesor tenia su antiguo aspecto salvo por el guantelete con el crono navegador pero decidio no preguntar por el cambio

-Hola Ben, despues de tiempo muchacho, alguien me informo de tu situacion y nosotros queremos hablar contigo- Paradox se sento y de un bolsillo dentro de su bata sacó a Azmuth

-Ben, a pesar que te dices a ti mismo inmaduro, haz actuado mejor y mas calmado que muchas personas las cuales perdieron los estribos, incluso tus ideas fueron más lejos que las mias al usar el Omnitrix en maneras que yo nunca imagine, se que no te puedo obligar ya que es una gran responsabilidad pero puedes elegir vivir con tu bebé o puedo llevarmelo a Galvan- Dijo el ser mas listo en 5 galaxias sensibilizado y aconsejando como un abuelo

-Sabes Ben, se que eligiras lo mejor y te advierto ambos elecciones tendran consecuencias, haz lo que tu creas conveniente- Ben solo escucho esto y luego abrazo a Paradox como si fueran familia

-Me quedare con el bebé y lo criare para que sea incluso mejor que yo- Exclamo Ben ya con la sonrisa recuperada

-Pues ve buscando nombres femeninos porque tienes una niña- Paradox le sugirio a Ben

-Espera, pero si los Frio no tienen genero..-Se vio interrumpido por Azmuth

-Si tienen genero, pero no especificare más porque es tu deber estudiar los datos de tus transformaciones alienígenas- Azmuth termino de decir esto y le dio una pulsera a Ben- Coloca esto en la muñeca de tu bebe, hice que su ADN se manifestara como ese chico plomero Pyronite, osea se transformara a voluntad en humana, y esto ayudará a que tú controles por ahora ya que cuando crezca controlara su tranformacion y la pulsera ya no sera necesaria, ya que a esta edad podria pasar de humana a Necrofriggian y viceversa sin querer y aun hay humanos xenofobos, asi que cuidate Ben y cuidala a ella- Dicho esto el ojon se teletransporto a Galvan, Paradox solo desaparecio y Ben se ponia su traje de plomero

**Instantes despues**

Ben estaba alzando en brazos a la pequeña Necrofriggian mientras recibia consejos de Wattson

-Y por ultimo puede comer alimentos congelados y de tiempo en tiempo objetos de metal- Watt le dio un USB con informacion de los Necrofriggians y Ben lo guardo en su bolsillo

-Lo estudiaré no te preocupes, gracias- Se despidio de Wattson con una mano mientras con la otra apoyaba a su hija en su pecho

-No te olvides, si algo le pasa ven a verme te podre ayudar- Wattson se despedia con el tentaculo, para luego hacerse uno con los circuitos electricos e ir a su oficina y luego dio un aviso a toda la clinica para que no revelaran nada de lo que sucedio

**En la nave de Ben**

-Iremos a la Tierra, alli te divertiras, te malcriare como mi primogenita y seras tan fuerte como yo, mi pequeña Nicole- Ben presiono un boton en la pulsera de Nicole y esta adopto la forma de una bebe humana de al parecer un mes de nacida, Ben solto la ultima lagrima traicionera y encurso hacia la Tierra.

* * *

**Ya terminado el capitulo quisiera que ustedes dieran sus opiniones en los comentarios y me ayuden con sugerencias**


	3. Capítulo 03: La Llegada

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD- Quiero evitar problemas asi que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, yo solo cambio el tonto hecho de que Ben se quede con Kai**

* * *

**CAP 03: La Llegada**

* * *

Despues de experimentar turbulencia al atravesar la atmósfera terrestre, comenzo a reproducir un mensaje del abuelo que se habia almacenado recientemente en las grabaciones de la nave

-Ben, desapareciste de repente, ya eres casi un adulto y ya me demostraste que eres responsable, por eso no me preocupe, aunque hubiera preferido que dejaras un mensaje, espero estes bien y ven pronto que hoy es una fecha muy importante- Ben termino de escuchar esto y se puso a pensar sobre cual era esa fecha tan importante

\- No puede ser! Es el cumpleaños de mamá! Tengo que apurarme, si llego tarde mamá me mata, son las 2 de la tarde, y con esta velocidad llegare a las 3, Piensa!- Ben se golpeaba ligeramente el rostro con sus manos mientras Nicole se reia de sus acciones

-Lo tengo- Se dijo a si mismo, aseguro bien el asiento especial de Nicole y luego acciono el Omnitrix transformándose en Ultra-T, adhiriendose a la nave mejoro los propulsores y la direcciono hacia Bellwood, mas específicamente a su casa, asi llegaría en 17 a 24 minutos

Despues de aproximadamente 5 minutos de haber pasado la Troposfera el Omnitrix comenzo a pitar y lo obligo a destransformarse, casi al ultimo momento logro tomar el mando y frenar antes que entraran a la velocidad de colision, y asi con la velocidad disminuido aterrizo en un jardin cerca de su casa

-Apuesto que Rook me reprenderia por no aterrizar en la base- Se dijo a si mismo y a Nicole para luego activar el manto de ocultacion de la nave y salir de ella, con Nicole cubierta por una tela que hacia que Ben estuviera protegido del frio de su bebé

**A una cuadra de distancia de su casa**

-Bien, ahora como le dire a mamá sobre ti, ella sabe sobre mis aventuras como alien y ha conocido a mis novias, excepto por Kai aunque me alegra no habersela presentado- Ben muy concentrado en lo que tenía que decir no se fijo que ya estaba a unos pasos de su puerta

\- Ya llegue bien aqui voy- Ben tomo una gran bocanada de aire y saco la llave con un mano mientras con la otra aferraba a una Nicole dormida a su pecho, ni bien abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que su mamá se habia quedado dormida en el sofa y su papá, como todos los años fue a comprarle un regalo a ultimo momento

\- Creo que puedo pasar y no ser visto- Ben estaba feliz ya que al menos tendria mas tiempo de pensar en una explicacion

Ben habia estado subiendo las escaleras cuando vio que Nicole se estaba despertando, y él sabiendo que todo bebé llora cuando se despierta se apuró en subir las escaleras sin cuidado e ir a su habitacion, dejar a Nicole en la cama de él y buscar algo en sus cajones

-Uff eso estuvo muy cerca- Dijo mientras guardaba algo en su bolsillo, jugando con Nicole, esta comenzo a abrir sus grandes ojos verdes, Ben sonrio y desactivó la pulsera y que Nicole estuviera en su forma natural un rato en casa hasta la hora de dormir, o al menos eso pensaba Ben

-Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!-Ben dio un pequeño salto del susto mientras veia a Nicole elevarse un poco con sus alas y planear

-Ya..ya voy!- Ben salio disparado a asegurarse que su madre no haya visto nada

-Mama yo...- Ben se vio interrumpido por su mamá con mas miedo que nunca

-Nada de yo, me entere que desapareciste por horas, a donde rayos fuiste, me estas haciendo reconsiderar un vida en contra del castigo corporal, ademas en mi cumpleaños y si no fuera porque vi tus llaves no sabria si hubieras estado en casa!- Sandra exploto más preocupada y angustiada que nunca, Ben la interrumpio y saco de su bolsillo un collar de Taydenita y se lo dio a su mamá

-Perdon, por todo este caos, feliz cumpleaños, gracias por preocuparte por mi- Ella se quedo con las lagrimas en medio de la cara sorprendida por el collar

En ese momento se escucha el frenado violento de un auto y se ve a Carl Tennyson entrando con un anillo a casa muy apurado

-Ben! Hijo que bueno que estes bien- Despues de decir esto, Carl lo abrazo y al ver a Sandra se sintio culpable

-Querida perdon por olvidar tu cumpleaños, te traje esto aunque creo que deberias abrirlo despues- Con sus dedos limpia las lagrimas de sus mejillas y le entrega una cajita

-No, lo voy abrir ahora, quiero saber cual es el regalo que me dio mi estupendo marido- Despues de abrirlo quedo estupefacta

-Un anillo de...- Se vio interrumpida por que el techo comenzo a congelarse y "algo" lo atraveso para luego irse a estrellar al mueble, Ben al ver esto empezo a sudar puesto que él ya se imaginaba que paso y fue a su cuarto a confirmar sus temores

-Que, que es eso?- Dijo Carl abajo mientras señalaba a una polilla azul del tamaño de su mano

-Es un alien?- Mientras Sandra decia eso, Carl fue por el cañon que tenia como decoración

-Quien eres?- Carl gritaba y la polillita solia podia gorjear

-Responde o va a disparar- A pesar de haber dicho Sandra esto con rectitud , ella habia retrocedido y se notaba asustada

-Tres..Dos...- Estando Carl a punto de disparar, Ben bajo y vio la situacion, salto las escaleras y agarro a la manchita azul con sus manos

-No! No le hagan daño!- Sandra se acerco a Ben y hablo con él

-Es un amigo Ben?- Sandra dijo esta frase con miedo mientras Carl bajaba el arma

-No! Es..es..- Ben estaba titubeando asi que Sandra lo ayudo

-Ben, dinos la verdad- Ben vio la mirada sincera de su madre y suspiro

-Ella es... mi hija!- Ben finalizo esta oración y Sandra se desmayo y Carl se quedo paralizado de lo que oyo

**Momentos después **

Carl habia reaccionado y ayudo a Sandra a recuperar la conciencia para ahora estar sentados en el mueble mirando a Ben con una cara implacable

-Como que es tu hija, has estado usando ese reloj para andar desenfrenado- Dijo el padre de Ben con un tono muy amargo

-Conocemos a la madre Ben- Su mamá intentaba aliviar la tensión en ese cuarto pero ella aun estaba seria

-Sabia que ese reloj lo perjudicaría, te lo dije y..- Ben interrumpio a su padre muy molesto

-Claro!, hay una situacion y piensan muy mal de mi sin siquiera escuchar lo que paso- Ben habia alzado la voz y expresó toda su furia interna

-Bien explicanos- Carl y Sandra se sentaron y Ben procedio a explicarles el asunto de la pérdida de control de sus poderes y ello

**Una explicacion más tarde**

-Perdon Ben, pensamos que te habias ido de aventura y era el producto del desenfreno y de la irresponsabilidad no lo supimos y...- Sandra ya no se sabia que decir en este punto

-Ahorratelo, mientras lo sepan y me entiendan todo bien- Ben fue abrazado por sus padres

\- Eso fue para que sepas que te apoyaremos y que fuiste muy maduro al no "desahacerte" de él- Carl perdono a su hijo y estiro su mano para que Ben se la estrechara

-Ella, es una niña su nombre es Nicole y sí, sé que se ve diferente pero es humana en cierta parte pero por ahora no controla su apariencia- Ben activo la pulsera y tanto Carl como Sandra se maravillaron al ver a Nicole en su forma humana

-Es tan linda y pequeña, se parece mucho a ti de bebe- Sandra dijo esto y los tres se echaron a reir, eso fue hasta que alguien toco el timbre de la puerta

* * *

**Sep, perdon por el primer cap debido a mi traductor, al traducir tambien traducia mi fic y lo cambiaba, pido perdon por eso, el fic se pondra interesante a partir de ahora **


	4. Capítulo 04: Peligro Familiar

**Aqui el último capítulo que tenía preparado, a partir de ahora demorare en subirlos y eso pero espero les** **guste**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD- Quiero evitar problemas asi que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, yo solo cambio el tonto hecho de que Ben se quede con Kai**

* * *

**CAP 04: Peligro Familiar**

* * *

La puerta sonó, Ben apurado llevo a Nicole que se habia quedado dormida y desactivo la pulsera para que este en su forma normal, mientras sus padres atendian a sus recien llegados tios

Habian pasado unas horas y la pequeña reunion por el cumpleaños de Sandra habia comenzado, los invitados se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa, Ben estaba en la fiesta y de rato en rato subia a ver a Nicole, que se encontraba profundamente dormida, entre los invitados Ben pudo reconocer a sus tios Frank y Natalie esta ultima estaba algo incomoda, al abuelo Max, el plomero Patelliday, a los Plomeros "Hibridos", a su prima Lucy y a todos los Vreedle bien aseados y vestidos presentes excepto los Niños Bonitos, Ben se sorprendió un poco al no ver a Gwen ni a Kevin pero penso que ellos tenian algo mejor que hacer, aunque le deberian una gran explicación

-Yuhu!, esta si es una fiesta- Gritaba Isosceles mientras sostenia dos vasos de soda en las manos

-Tú dices eso en todas las fiestas o eso me dicen en Pueblo Bajo- Corrigio Ben, a lo que Isosceles contesto inflando las mejillas mientras una Lucy algo celosa miraba a la distancia

-Tu no sabes nada, por cierto ¿Donde esta tu compañero?- El se acerco a ella y le conto sobre Rook e Isosceles se fue algo decepcionada a un lado a beber un poco más

-Que tanto hablas con nuestra hermanita? Eh.. Benji- Los Hermanos Vreedles se acercaron a Ben y se lo llevaron cerca a la mesa

Natalie tenia curiosidad ya que habia visto a Ben entrar y salir de la casa varias veces, y durante un buen rato habia intentado colarse hacia el segundo piso pero siempre habia algun impedimento

-Frank,voy un momento al baño- Mintio Natalie por cuarta vez en la tarde y entro a la casa, acto seguido comenzo a ver todas las habitaciones del primer piso,ya que sentia que Ben ocultaba algo asi que lo más sigilosa posible subio al segundo piso y reviso las habitaciones para encontrar la de Ben, ya solo quedaba una puerta y por descarte esta era la de nuestro heroe, asi que entro sin pensarlo

Mientras tanto, Ben estaba comiendo algunos bocaditos junto con Alan y en eso un grito se escucho de dentro de la casa, entonces Ben supuso lo peor, mientras los demas detuvieron la musica y se acercaron a ver, él evitando golpear a las personas fue corriendo hacia la sala y alli se preocupo aun mas ya que escucho los pasos furiosos de su tia bajar las escaleras, Ben no pudo avanzar más porque su tia ya estaba frente a él mientras tenia una especie de saco o bolsa hecha con sus sabanas

-Ben! Encontre esto en tu habitación! Que rayos es eso?- Dijo Natalie mientras sostenia la "bolsa" y dentro de esta se escuchaban pequeños quejidos

-Sueltala!- Ben respondio furioso ya que supuso que lo que estaba en la bolsa era su hija

-Pero, pero es un monstruo...- Natalie se quedo con la palabra en la boca, ya que Ben le arrebato la "bolsa" y libero a una asustada y muy temblorosa Nicole

-Tu! Cual es tu problema?!- Ben le grito a su tia, e incluso Frank supo reconocer que su esposa fue demasiado lejos

\- Te vi entrar y salir con frecuencia, me dio curiosidad es eso un problema...- Dijo Natalie aun orgullosa y prepotente, mientras todos los demas solo podian observar, ya que la tension era grandísima

-Eso no es razon para que trates asi a la gente, y menos a tu familia- Ben le recrimino y Natalie solo se sorprendio ante lo ultimo y fruncio aun mas el ceño

-Si te refieres a Gwen, ella sabe que a mi me hubiera encantado que sus poderes hayan sido magia, no esa energia alien tan extraña...- Ben ya estaba enojado por su hija pero al escuchar lo que dijo sobre Gwen, lo llevo a su limite

-Que rayos te pasa, gracias a las habilidades de tu hija, mucha gente a salvado de morir incluido tu, ella es maravillosa y tu no puedes verlo- Ben le contesto y solo el abuelo Max quedo pensativo ante esas palabras

-Ben tranquilizate- Le dijo Lucy aun asustada ya que nunca vio a Ben asi, pero este ni la escuchó

-Ademas con lo de familia me refiero a Nicole, el "monstruo" que tu mencionaste no es nada mas ni nada menos que mi Hi..ja- Los presentes en la relación quedaron estupefactos y a Lucy se le caian las lágrimas

-Creo que es hora de irnos Natalie- Frank lo dijo en un tono sombrío y avergonzado por esto

\- Espere tio, me falta decir algo, Natalie a no ser que quieras terminar sola y olvidada cambia tu maldita actitud xenofoba- Natalie se quedo de piedra y Frank solo recogio sus cosas y pidiendo perdon a Ben se retiro con su esposa

Nicole se habia quedado despierta asi que la Ben la tenía cargada,la fiesta siguio pero no con los mismos animos nadie en la fiesta pudo quitarse la declaracion de Ben sobre su hija y mucho menos Lucy ni Sceles

**Mientras en el techo de alguna casa cercana**

-Todo listo, la operacion empezara ahora- Se escucho decir una voz demacrada y comenzo a saltar de techo en techo

**De vuelta a la fiesta**

Se podia ver a Ben algo incomodo bebiendo soda y comiendo bocaditos sentado cerca de la mesa mientras sostenía a Nicole, en eso Lucy se le acerco

-Ben te puedo preguntar algo?- Le susurro una Lucy ligeramente sonrojada

-Ya lo estas haciendo, pero sí- Ben rio y junto a él,Lucy

-Si el alien en tus brazos es tu hija, ¿Quien es su madre?- Lucy le dijo y Ben capto un sutil tono de decepcion

-Veras..- En ese momento Ben se vio interrumpido por una carcajada fuerte que vino desde arriba

-He Tennyson, un gusto volver a vernos!- Ben reconocio la voz y le dio la bebé a Lucy

-Todos adentro ahora!- Ben grito y la mayoria de invitados entraron a la casa muy asustados y los Vreddle huyeron hacia Pueblo Bajo

-Hola Darkstar, volviste a estar libre, que tuviste que dar a cambio?- Ben se mofo y el villano solo se puso de espaldas

-Benji, es un placer conocer a tu familia- Dijo Darkstar y le dio un puñetazo a Ben mientras absorbia algo de su energia

-Ahh! Maldito- Dijo Ben mientras retrocedia y accionaba el Omnitrix

-Fuego Pantanoso!- Ben en esta forma comenzo a golpear y parar a Darkstar, en ese momento Darkstar "abrazo" a Ben y comenzo a quitarle su energia mientras Ben gritaba

-Ben! Sueltalo!- Lucy le dijo a Sandra que cuidara a Nicole y se la entrego para salir hacia el patio trasero

\- No te acerques- Fuego Pantanoso le dio un rodillazo a Michael y luego creo un muro de fuego entre la puerta y el jardin para que nadie cruce

\- Bien Benji, luchas bien aunque supongo que ella no tanto- Darkstar uso sus habilidades y disparo su rayo negro hacia la casa, Fuego Pantanoso se puso en el camino y el rayo le creo un agujero en el vientre

\- No te metas con ellos- Fuego Pantanoso usó un gas e hizo que las plantas del jardín atraparan a Darkstar para luego golpearlo hasta quitarle la mascara

\- Mi rostro! Te atreves!- El villano absorbio la vida de las plantas y se solto pero Ben ya tenia preparado un gran lanzallamas para él, Darkstar cayó derrotado

-Bien esto se acabó- Ben confiado se destransformo y se acerco a él

-No tan rapido- Darkstar con las pocas energias que le quedaban creo una navaja de energia y apuñalo a Ben en el vientre

-Desgraciado..- Ben cayo desplomado al suelo y Darkstar se le acerco

\- Esto no es nada, comparado con lo que Kevin le hara hoy a Gwen- Le susurro y Darkstar se teletransporto

\- Gwen!- Ben grito mientras su madre y Lucy fueron a socorrerlo

* * *

**Me gustaría saber cual chica podria agregar y tambien un villano olvidado para talvez regresarlo**


	5. Capítulo 05: Revancha

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD- Quiero evitar problemas asi que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, yo solo cambio el tonto hecho de que Ben se quede con Kai**

* * *

**CAP 05: Revancha**

* * *

Ya había oscurecido, todos los invitados se habian ido de la reunión algunos atemorizados y otros a averiguar informacion sobre el incidente, adentro de la casa podiamos observar a Ben que se encontraba acostado en el sofa inconsciente mientras el abuelo aplicaba una gasa nanotecnologica de origen Galvan en la zona afectada por el ataque, esta gasa sellaba temporalmente las heridas, iba cerrandola gracias a estimulantes de cicatrizacion y gracias a esto la herida ya estaba mucho mejor, aun sangraba pero era nada

-Gwen!- Ben desperto aterrado gritando el nombre de su prima

\- Ben!- Sandra corrio a abrazar a su hijo pero éste la aparto suavemente y algo cansado se puso de pie para luego activar la interfaz del Omnitrix

-¿Que haces?!- Reprendio Max a su nieto herido

-Gwen, esta en peligro- Ben contesto sin una pizca de duda

-Pero ella esta con Kevin, él la cuidara..- Ben interrumpe a Max para contarle la triste verdad

-Es Kevin quien la atacara! No se porque pero lo presiento- Concluyo Ben para luego ir hacia la puerta de entrada

-No iras, ella sabe cuidarse sola ademas puede que lo estes imaginando- Dijo Sandra que se habia puesto entre Ben y la puerta

-Si lo haré... Ella sabe cuidarse sola pero Kevin tiene ventaja sobre ella, Mamá sabes que Gwen siempre me ha protegido y defendido, y yo muchas veces la he traicionado y lastimado, esta vez no abandonare a esa Boba- Dicho esto Ben presionó el Omnitrix y se transformo en Fasttrack

-Espero poder resistir- Dijo sin querer en voz alta y avanzo, dejando a un Carl preocupado, una Sandra desesperada y un Max pensativo

Ya estando lejos de su casa, Ben comenzo a correr de manera extraña ya que parecia ir en zig-zag y momento a momento se detenia

-Pense que con Fasttrack duraria más que con Xlr8 debido a su resistencia, pero no es asi y la herida esta sangrando un poco más y tambien empezo a doler- Ben despues de descansar unos 20 segundos volvio a correr y esta vez no se detendria hasta llegar al campus

**Mientras con Gwen**

Gwen habia sido la mejor de la clase durante mucho tiempo, recientemente se dedicaba a terminar su tesis para presentarla y asistir a la universidad solo para terminar de complementar su saber, pero con Kevin las cosas no iban muy bien, sus intereses habian chocado más de una vez, Kevin tuvo la ''gran idea'' de viajar un dia de semana asegurando que no se perderia nada importante, sin embargo al no estar durante dos dias fue tiempo suficiente para perder informacion vital para su examen, para no salir mal tuvo que estudiar hasta altas horas de la noche y cuando Kevin queria salir con ella, Gwen se molestaba porque claro estaba estudiando más debido a Kevin y a su idiotez

Si bien esto era lo malo, ella lo queria y tambien estaba preocupada porque no se habia contactado con ella desde hace ya una semana

-Si aseguramos que la runa energetica sea la correcta, el portal de viaje en el tiempo seria posible sin tener que recurrir a hechizos insidiosos o paradojas temporales- Dijo Gwen que se encontraba en ropa ligera comiendo maní mientras terminaba de teclear en su laptop cuando de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe

-Gwen!- La nombrada se asusto por el ruido pero rapidamente se calmo al ver que era Kevin aunque ella sentia que algo no andaba bien, ya que lo sentia ligeramente descontrolado

-Kevin! ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?- La Anodita se levanto y abrazó a Kevin

-Estuve de paseo por algunos planetas, comprando cosas por aqui y por alla- Se excusó Kevin y ella solo se aferro aun más a él

-No vuelvas a hacer eso me tenías preocupada- Dijo Gwen con un tono de reproche en la voz, a lo que éste último se inclino y le susurro en el oído

-Sabes Gwen, ya tenemos dos años y medio de relación y creo que ya es hora de tener nuestro 'Momento especial'- Terminado de decir esto, Kevin comenzó a juguetear con el cabello de la pelirroja, que ya habia crecido en parte por el tiempo transcurrido y en parte por la magia

-No Kevin, ya hemos tenido antes esta conversacion y me niego, ya te he dicho que quiero que mi primera vez sea especial, algo que atesorar, no es algo simple lo que pides, además estoy muy ocupada finalizando mi tesis- Gwen lo aparto y Kevin le dio una sonrisa maliciosa

-Sabes Gwen, te he traído esto- Kevin buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un collar y un brazalete ambos de un tono rojizo y se le entrego

-Kevin, esto es precioso, gracias- Apenas Gwen probo los accesorios, sus pupilas se ennegrecieron y se aferro del cuello de Kevin para darle un beso ligero, acto seguido ésta acerco sus manos al rostro del Osmosiano y le quito la mascara de plasma que traia puesta dejando ver a un Kevin mutado de diversos materiales como paso aquella vez de Vilgax, pero con materiales mucho más diversos

-Vamos chico malo- Dijo una Gwen en una actitud fuera de lo común en ella mientras guiaba a Kevin a su cama y apagaba las luces

-Si tú lo dices- Kevin solo la seguía con una sonrisa estupida en el rostro y cuando llego vio a Gwen recostarse en la cama y hacer señas para que se acercase

-Ven cariño la pasaremos bi... Eh..Kevin ¿Que pasa?- Gwen estaba luchando contra la hipnosis de esos amuletos y Kevin penso en usar el Plan B, y de sus manos 'produjo' unas cadenas de Titanio, las cuales puso alrededor de las manos y las piernas

-Eres mi mision- Tras estas palabras, Gwen logro romper la hipnosis a la cual fue sometida y al darse cuenta de como estaba, intento usar sin éxito sus habilidades

-Kevin Ethan Levin, si estas jugando, te digo que no es gracio..- Kevin solo empezo a reir como maníaco

-Shush.. No te hare daño, ¿Sabes lo fuerte que sera el hijo de una Anodita y un Osmosiano? No?, pues averiguemoslo- Kevin fue a cerrar la ventana y ahi Gwen noto que es un monstruo otra vez, el pelinegro volvio su brazo en una espada y rompio la ropa ligera de Gwen, dejandola en ropa interior

-Kevin..Kev te podemos ayudar solo dejame no le diremos a nadie... por favor- Decia Gwen entre lagrimas ya que no podia hacer nada, ella sentía que aparte de no poder usar su maná, alguien estaba drenandolo a traves de esos accesorios, en ese momento Kevin comenzó a besar su cuerpo sin importarle el estado de Gwen, sus brazos, su cuello y Gwen estaba llorando con los ojos cerrados resignada a su desgracia cuando en eso una mancha azul rompe la puerta, impacta a Kevin y ambos salen rompiendo la pared de la habitacion, hacia el jardin del Campus

-¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella!- Ordeno con furia Fasttrack a Kevin

-Tennyson, ¿Eso fue un ataque? Porque fue patetico- Dijo un Kevin recubierto de concreto

-Pues tengo muchos más para mejorar- Dijo mientras corria alrededor de Kevin golpeando su rostro pero este ni se inmutaba

-Y yo tengo un plan- El osmosiano saco de su bolsillo un llavero y al presionarlo su auto vino automáticamente

-¿Crees que te dejare usarlo?- Ben corria a toda velocidad y Kevin ya harto hizo un bate con su brazo y lo golpeo dandole tiempo para acercarse a su auto y apretar una serie de botones

-Si- Kevin dijo esto y una pequeña señal fue enviada desde su auto haste quien sabe donde que creo cierto bloqueo

-Aun no me rendire- Ben se levanto pero en su forma humana y al accionar el Omnitrix descubrió que solo tenia sus diez primeros aliens

-¿Es un seguro práctico, verdad? Diez aliens para bailar como en los viejos tiempos- Kevin colocó sus manos cerca del suelo donde se encontraba Ben y el suelo se comenzó a transformar en acero y a atrapar a Ben, este último al verse acorralado presionó el Omnitrix sin precaución, una luz brillo y en donde se encontraba Ben se veia a un Pyronite

\- ¿Fuego? Sirve- Ben sonrio y usando sus llamas se libero de la trampa de Kevin y comenzo a elevarse para disparar bolas de fuego desde el aire a la forma metalica de Kevin que estaba algo incomodo por el calor

-¡Argh, Tennyson no sirves en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo! Acercate para demostrar quien es mejor, quien siempre lo fue- Kevin perdia terreno ya que Fuego lo hostigaba

-Kevin,esto es suficiente, ¿Que te paso? Estabas bien con Gwen ¿Por que ahora?- Fuego poco a poco se acerco a Kevin al verlo descuidado, en ese instante Kevin cambia su cubierta metalica de acero a una metalica pero del material de la armadura de Pandor, le dio un puñetazo a Ben que estaba con la guardia baja, el cual lo hizo retroceder y escupir ¿lava?

-Util contra el calor- Kevin corrio hacia Fuego, este ultimo se cubrio y espero el golpe pero se dio con la sorpresa de que Kevin recubrio a sus manos del mismo material de la armadura y estaba indefenso, lo cual Kevin aprovechó para darle una golpiza, un puño en el rostro, un gancho en el vientre, Kevin sonreia con gratificación al oír a Ben gritar en el suelo mientras golpeaba su herida la cual sangraba lava y con su mano en forma de mazo gigante, concluyo su golpiza dandole en el pecho a la altura del Omnitrix hundiendolo en la tierra

Kevin veia sonriendo hacia lo profundo del hoyo en el cual, se encontraba hace instantes Ben, de repente la luz verde brillo y se podia oir gruñidos de animal subiendo del hoyo

-El perrito quiere jugar- Kevin se burlo de la actual forma de Ben,Bestia, el Vulpimancer lo rastreo y se lanzo al ataque, impactandolo para estrellarse junto con él, en los árboles y escombros cercanos

Bestia corria alrededor de Kevin y este desorientado, no respondía, Ben lo mordia, arrastraba de la pierna y rasguñaba, el Osmosiano creo espinas en su pierna y Ben lo solto, en eso Kevin comenzo a correr y Ben lo persiguió

-¡Caiste!- Kevin hundio sus brazos en la tierra, los estiro y destrozo las cañerias del alcantarillado, y las aguas servidas comenzaron a salir, lo cual mareo a Bestia por su olfato, Kevin vio esto y trato de atacarlo pero antes de siquiera tocarlo Ben habia vuelto a cambiar y se veia a un gran Petrosapien en su lugar

-Juguemos, Ethan- Diamante creo una espada y comenzo a atacar, rasgando y lastimando los brazos de Kevin en el proceso

-Pierdete Benjamin, tu lo tienes todo y yo te lo quitare- Dicho esto el cuerpo se recubrio de Taydenita y lucho cuerpo a cuerpo con Ben

Habian trozos de Taydenita por todas partes, ambos lucian cansados pero no iban a ceder, Kevin cambio de nuevo su cubierta a metálica, un color mostaza algo brilloso, Diamante sonrió, pero al golpearlo el metal vibro y creo un sonido, él cual resquebrajo un poco a Diamante y lo desestabilizó

-¿Que fue eso?- Diamante hablo cansado, un Kevin orgulloso y erguido, se acerco a un muro y lo cubrió del mismo material y comenzo a golpearlo mientras las protuberancias de Diamante se rompian ante el sonido

-Eso Ben, fue el sonido, el sonido del metal que tenían los DNAliens cuando secuestraron a Cooper- Dijo Kevin listo para dar otro golpe cuando fue empujado de repente por un fuerza invisible

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú- El tono de voz bajo de Xlr8 se oyo y luego Kevin se encontro bajo una lluvia de golpes y cortes

-Tennyson, eres solo un niño y mi objetivo,mi venganza- Kevin dio un salto elevandose cinco metros y Xlr8 giró alrededor de él para crear un tornado, pero Kevin habia cambiado de nuevo el material y ahora era Titanio, asi que el peso hizo que cayera con fuerza a la tierra y creo un cráter donde Xlr8 estaba tirado debido al impacto, Kevin lo sostuvo de la cola y lo abrazó a él con la intencion de romperlo

-¡Aghh! ¡Duele!- Ben uso sus garras y apretó el Omnitrix, donde estaba Xlr8 no habia nada y el pelinegro desesperado volvia hacia Gwen

-Cobarde, Tennyson cobarde ahora voy a disfrutar con tu pri...- El rebelde se vio interrumpido por Hex, él cual estaba cuidando a Gwen

-Largate Levin, no lograras nada- Hex invocó a su báculo y comenzó a atacar a Kevin apunte de rayos y a usar la naturaleza en contra de Kevin

-Hex, esto no te incumbe ya venci a Ben, lo hare igual contigo- Kevin comenzo a arrancar las piedras y a lanzarselas a Hex, mientras usaba sus extremidades filosas para cortar lazos magicos invocados por Hex

-Tennyson no esta vencido, tú si- En eso la luces del auto de Kevin se prendieron y el auto a todo velocidad lo atropello atravesando un par de paredes hasta dejar a Kevin incrustado

-¡Mi auto!- Kevin vio a Materia Gris en el timón, rompio lo que quedaba del parabrisas, lo cogió y lo sostuvo entre sus manos para comenzar a cerrarlas para aplastarlas lenta y dolorosamente, en el momento en el que cerro su puño con Materia Gris adentro, se escucho un ruido y Kevin lanzó a Materia Gris al suelo, en un ultimo movimiento este último activó el reloj mostrando su alien basico más fuerte

-¡Cuatro Brazos!- Éste comenzó a correr y con dos de sus puños golpeo el rostro de Kevin y con los otros dos le dio un gancho, Kevin escupia saliva y cambio a su forma Tayden para luego pasar por debajo de Cuatro Brazos y golpear su espalda con las manos juntas, Cuatro Brazos agarro a Kevin y lo deslizo contra el suelo y le dio un rodillazo en la columna, dejandolo tirado

-Esto aun no termina- Kevin transfiguro sus manos y estan se hicieron gigantes, y aplasto a Cuatro Brazos contra el suelo, pero este usaba su fuerza para no dejarse caer

-No te quiero matar Kevin, no eres asi- Ben se veia acorralado ya que los brazos gigantes de Kevin lo aplastaban incluso siendo Cuatro Brazos y ademas las puas que Kevin tenia en las manos, lo lastimaban

En un arranque de fuerza Ben se libero de los Brazos Aplastantes de Kevin y acto seguido cambio de forma a Insectoide, para despistar a Kevin, volaba bajo para usar su cola con el objetivo de acorralar y lastimar a Kevin, y desde lo alto disparaba su baba pegajosa para atrapar al Osmosiano al suelo, al creerlo seguro se acerco y en ese instante Kevin cambio a metal por el cansancio y enterro sus manos en el suelo para usar el metal de las cañerias como prision para Insectoide, debido al acto de Kevin los aspersores estallaron creando grandes columnas de agua, lo que a Ben le dio una idea, en ese momento vio en camara lenta como Kevin acercaba su puño metalico modificado e Insectoide presionaba con sus patas el Omnitrix volviendo a cambiar de forma, Acuatico no solo mordio los tubos que lo mantenian preso sino también el brazo de Kevin y lo arranco de su cuerpo escupiendolo lejos

-Mi brazo!- Kevin agarro con su unico brazo disponible a Ben y lo sostuvo del cuello mientras presionaba cada vez más fuerte

Crack, cra... una esfera de maná rosa impacto en Kevin y solto a Ben él cuál comenzo a respirar apresuradamente

-Gwen, ¿Tu no aprendes verdad?- Kevin caminó lentamente hacia su brazo desprendido y lo "recogio" de una manera similar a la pelicula Terminator 2, lo cual asusto a Gwen

-Alejate, no se que te hice pero.. alejate de Ben, no le hagas más daño- Gwen se solto a Hex se acerco poco a poco a Kevin en eso un rayo láser verde impacta en Kevin mandandolo bastante lejos

-Suerte que tengo más vidas que un gato, y tu Gwen, enserio ibas a aceptar las condiciones de este idiota, no me lo hubiera permitido- Dijo Ben con tono sombrio debido a su forma actual Fantásmatico

-Me tienes harto niño del Omnitrix- Grito Kevin mientras creaba martillos en sus brazos

-No puedes vencer a lo que no puedes ver- Ben se desvanecio y uso sus garras en Kevin

-¿Que te parece esto?!- Kevin cambio de forma a algun tipo de roca con simbolos extraños, e increíblemente golpeo a Fantasmatico e incluso proyecto un tipo de luz que quemo a Ben, Kevin agarro a Fantásmatico y lo lanzo hacia su coche destruido

-Solo una vez más- Ben presiono su pecho con el Omnitrix y salio una baba negra y verde la cual se unio con el auto de Kevin

-No, no mi auto- Kevin grito al ver que Ben se habia vuelto un "Transformer" con su vehiculo y comenzo a golpear la "pierna" del robot mientras Ben se movia torpemente, Ben uso todas las armas de Kevin contra él, agarro a Kevin, lo lanzó al aire y activo los misiles los cuales explotaron en el aire, pero al caer Kevin solo estaba algo lastimado

-No tiene mucho tiempo ya- Hex le dijo a Gwen

-Si, a este paso Kevin ganara- Gwen solo se abrazo a si misma

-Tengo una alternativa pero necesito que me prestes energia- Hex le pidio mientras se concentraba

-Toda la que sea necesaria- Susurro Gwen y tomo su hombro

-Oh vaya- Kevin ya cansado se levanto y de un salto llega hacia donde el Omnitrix de Ben y usa una descarga de electricidad para freir su auto, a Ultra T y al Omnitrix.

Todo cayo hecho pedazos, y Ben se levanto de los escombros con su ropa ensangrentada y su rostro lleno de moretones y con el labio partido, pero vio lo que Hex iba a hacer y decidio comprar tiempo

\- Eh! Kevin, a tu mamá no me hubiera gustado verte asi- Kevin solo lo ignoro y decidio seguir acercandose a Hex

\- Necesito tiempo, Ben- Kevin sonrio y se acerco corriendo

\- No tengo aliens, se acabo- Ben no quiso mirar y giro el rostro mientras sangraba, Kevin ataco a Gwen y Hex con rayos de electricidad pero nunca llegaron

-Gracias Gwen por el escudo- Dijo Hex y Kevin solo siguio intentandolo

\- No fui yo Hex- Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Ben normal tener Maná en sus manos y controlarlo pero al parecer Ben no se daba cuenta

-Ya esta "Portus Solestrem Carceros"- Hex creo un portal que llevaría a Kevin a un planeta lejano pero él estaba aferrado al suelo con sus cuchillas

Ben inconscientemente trago saliva y creo un lazo de Maná con sus manos temblorosas para arrastro al portal, el cual se llevo a Kevin

-Ganamos tiempo...- Dijo Ben mientras se desmayaba en un charco de sangre, el Omnitrix chispeaba debido a los daños y Gwen solo veía inútil como Ben realmente estaba muriendo

* * *

**Hola, soy yo me gustaria que si les gusto dejen sus comentarios, y si hay algun error diganmelo**


	6. Capítulo 06: La Chispa Ya Se Prendió

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Quiero evitar problemas así que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, solo quiero corregir y cambiar el hecho de lo tonto que fue vendernos una relacion bonita durante dos series para que al final termine con Kai, no Ester ni Eunice sino Kai #Benlie :v**

* * *

**CAP 06: La Chispa Ya Se Prendió**

* * *

En una parte del espacio profundo se veia una nave imperial de tonos verde y dorado, mientras una princesa se encontraba aburrida usando su ¿celular?

-Ya lo vi, ya lo lei, no es interesante- Decia la chica batracio mientras usaba sus dedos para deslizar la pantalla hacia abajo cuando Raff su comandante se acerco a hablar con ella a toda prisa

-Emperatriz Attea, Luz del Imperio Incursiano, Destructora de Galaxias, Guardiana del Rayo Conquistador..- Attea lo interrumpió y se levantó de su trono

-Que sucede Raff?- El nombrado se levanto y le mostro a través de la pantalla principal de la nave una terrible noticia

-Su prometido Ben Tennyson esta grave,dejame recordarte que si él muere, el tratado de paz se anula y atacaremos la Tierra- Dijo Raff señalando la noticia viral en Extranet

-Ese idiota, Raff activa el hipersalto y llevanos a la Tierra ya!- Attea se hizo imponer y asi la nave entro en modo Hipervelocidad aunque por dentro estaba muy preocupada

-Salto en tres...dos...uno- La cuenta la dio un soldado de bajo rango, finalizado el conteo la nave salio disparada a traves del espacio

**Mientras en la Tierra, más específicamente Bellwood **

Ben estaba siendo transportado en una camilla, en la central de plomeros mientras Gwen corria atras de ella con la cara llena de lagrimas, Sandra, Carl y Max que fueron avisados por Lucy ya se encontraban en camino ademas traian con ellos a Nicole

-¡¿Quien divulgó la información del estado de Ben?!- Vociferaba Patelliday lejos de su calmada actitud se encontraba indignado

-Nadie Magistrado, las imágenes que circulan son las que los estudiantes del Campus tomaron y compartieron en sus redes, estos tenían amigos Aliens de Pueblo Bajo y estos últimos las vieron y la subieron a Extranet, al menos todo el Sistema Solar ya vio las imagenes- Dijo Helen despues de analizar y verificar la informacion de las paginas web

En eso el ascensor se abrio y dio paso a Carl, Max y Sandra esta ultima con Nicole en brazos

-¿Donde esta Ben?!- Max pregunto a Patelliday con un ligero tono de desesperacion

\- Esta siendo operado, su cuerpo recibio mucho daño, órganos internos dañados y...- Lucy se acerco y agarro a Nicole, ya que vio incomoda a la madre de Ben, apenas Lucy sostuvo bien a Nicole, Sandra se apoyo en el hombro de Carl y comenzo a llorar

\- No.. no debio ir.. se lo dije- Dijo la rubia con su voz entrecortada

-Ahora solo queda esperar amor- Carl besó la frente de su esposa

-No puedes hacer algo mas?- Dijo el castaño al plomero

-Perdón, pero no depende de mi- Concluyo Patelliday y todos juntos fueron a la Sala de espera adyacente al quirofano donde se encontraron con una Gwen palida con sus ojos rojos y la cara surcada de lagrimas

-Tia, tio, abuelo- Gwen se levantó y corrio a abrazar a su abuelo

-Gwen, que fue lo que sucedio- Dijo Max llevando a Gwen hacia el mueble viendo lo débil que estaba esta ultima

-Fue Kevin, él... él iba a abusar de mí pero Ben me salvo, Kevin dijo que yo solo era su misión y algo sobre el poder- Gwen dijo mientras miraba sus manos y se tapaba la cara con ellas

\- Y por que no ayudaste en la pelea?- Dijo Lucy bastante molesta

-No pude, Kevin me coloco estas cosas y no puedo usar mis poderes- Dijo señalando la joyeria

De imprevisto, Blukic y Driba abrieron las puertas del quirófano

-Hicimos todo lo posible y más pero...- Dijo Blukic y Driba solo agacho la cabeza

-No pasara de mañana- Termino Driba a lo cual todos se quebraron pero Max aun tenía algo que decir

-Y si usamos tecnologia de Azmuth? Asi como cuando Agreggor me ataco- Blukic solo nego y explico el porqué

-No llegaria a tiempo a Galvan, el movimiento espacial solo agravaria las cosas y ni podemos usar el Omnitrix ya que se daño muchisimo- Corrigió una agotada Gwen

-Hagamos que Azmuth venga aca- Sugirio Lucy con Nicole en brazos

-No llegara hoy eso es seguro, dicen que esta en el espacio junto a una tal Eunice y para pasado mañana sera tarde- Driba sonaba triste e impotente

-Ganemos tiempo- Dijo una voz detras de todos ellos, y el dueño de la voz le sonrio a Gwen

-¿Como podriamos hacer eso Cooper?- Dijo Patelliday

-Hay maquinas que pueden retrasar el metabolismo mucho tiempo, si los Galvans aqui presentes me ayudan a construirla sera pan comido- Sandra abrazó a Carl fuerte esperando que saliera bien el plan

El grupo se separo Max y Patelliday fueron a controlar a los plomeros menos experimentados, Lucy fue junto a Cooper y los ojones para construir la maquina y Sandra y Carl se quedaron tranquilizando a Gwen, la cual estaba bastante alterada como para ayudar con el plan, para calmarla prendieron la pantalla cerca a ellos y lo primero que se vio fue... El Programa de Will Harangue, si el programa volvio ya que Harangue pago bastante dinero para una mascara de ocultación y retomo su forma humana

**En la pantalla**

-Al parecer la amenaza alien de Ben Tennyson ha vuelto y esta vez en una universidad, siendo que son las once de la noche y ya paso el horario de proteccion al menor, aca imagenes exclusivas y sin censura del hecho- Harangue chasqueo los dedos y ahora en la pantalla se mostraban imagenes brutales del enfrentamiento de Ben y Kevin

-Ese bastardo, yo lo mato si lo veo- Exclamo Carl levantándose del sofa y asustando a ambas feminas

-Gwen, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo Sandra ya que Gwen estaba algo mareada cuando de repente empezo a gotear sangre de la nariz y luego de eso Gwen empezo a gritar

-Ah! Me duele la cabeza, como si se partiera- los ojos de Gwen brillaron en rosa y cayo desplomada en el sofa mientras Carl salia a buscar ayuda

**En Pueblo Bajo**

Todos los aliens alli presentes veian horrorizados en las pantallas de los puestos como ven luchaba contra Kevin, para luego ganar y caer, lo cual creo un caos y cierta chica que se encontraba por ahi cubierta con una capucha

-Ben, que te hicieron- Susurro la chica para irse saltando hacia la base de los plomeros

**En Hollywood **

Cierta persona veia la noticia con preocupación e ira, preocupación por ver la golpiza que le dieron a Ben e ira al escuchar hablar a Will Harangue

**En la pantalla**

-Y al parecer no solo va contra las leyes "migratorias" sino tambien contra las sociales, ya que Ben Tennyson "El Heroe" con apenas 18 años ya es padre, que clase de ejemplo es ese, por ello en exclusiva por el Noticiero De Will Harangue veran imagenes de Ben y su hija que es una A..li..en e incluso sus padres la aprueban- Finalizada sus palabras puso en la pantalla imagenes de Ben y Nicole entrando a su casa, el incidente de Natalie y todo el momento de la fiesta donde cargaba a la bebé, y algunas fotos y audios de cuando traian a la bebé a la base de los plomeros

-Ben, tuvo que?!- Jennifer Nocturne llamo a su manager y le pidio conseguir el primer vuelo hacia Bellwood

**En Paris, Francia**

Una Julie Yamamoto muy relajada estaba despertandose siendo las 6:00 de la mañana, cuando su celular comenzo a vibrar al fijarse se dio con la sorpresa de que le llegaron cientos de mensajes sobre Ben y lo que le habia ocurrido

-Ahora que habra pasado con Ben?- Dijo Julie para luego suspirar y abrir los mensajes, para luego seleccionar el fragmento del programa de Harangue

**Minutos despues**

La mañana feliz de Julie se arruinó, ya que esta comenzo a llorar al ver las grabaciones, en eso Hervé llamo desde la puerta a la habitación con un desayuno continental en las manos

-Julie? Se puede?- Esta no contesto asi que Hervé como pudo abrio la puerta y la vio llorando

-Ben fue atacado, esta mal- Herve solo la consolo mientras seguia viendo el video

\- Deja de ver eso, te hace daño- Hervé intentó quitarle el celular y Julie no se dejo, asi que siguieron escuchando hasta la parte de la hija de Ben la cual Julie reconocio enseguida y se levanto de golpe y fue a abrir su mochila

-Esta viva y esta aqui... mi hija- Dijo susurrando mientras Hervé fruncia el ceño

-Que dices? No te oigo ademas que te importa esa polilla- Dijo Herve mientras Julie se acercaba al balcón

-Esa polilla como la llamas, es mi hija- Finalizó Julie y se lanzo por el balcon seguida de Ship para luego salir disparada hacia el cielo en su traje de batalla dejando a un Hervé estupefacto y furioso

**De vuelta con Ben**

Con toda la ayuda obtenida, Cooper junto a Lucy y los ojones, ademas de Helen y Manny pudieron construir la máquina y esta ya estaba completamente lista para usar, la llevaron al quirofano donde estaba Ben despierto pero conectado a varias máquinas, estos con ayuda de Max lo desconectaron y lo subieron a la Camara de Hipersueño

-Todo saldra bien- Dijo Max y le dio una de sus clasicas sonrisas, cerraron la maquina, la llevaron hasta una habitacion para mejor control y la colocaron al lado de la cama de Gwen, la cual también habia sido internada debido a Déficit de Maná y esta aun seguía inconsciente

-Estaremos bien- Ben dijo mientras la veia por el rabillo del ojo antes de que lo inducieran al coma

**De vuelta en el espacio, en una zona con la luz abstraida**

Una nave sobrevolaba lo que parecia Xenón

-Padre, sentí que el Omnitrix se dañaba hace unas horas, podria ser que Ben estaba lastimado- Dijo una chica rubia y delgada con los ojos verdes

-Eunice, tus sospechas son ciertas, el Osmosiano amigo de él lo masacro- Inicia proceso de Hipervuelo a la Tierra

-Si papá- Eunice toco el panel principal y sus manos brillaron para activar toda la nave y sus propulsores

**En Anodyne**

-Wow, que sorpresa al parecer tengo otros dos nietos con la chispa...Espera ¿Dos nietos?- Dijo un brillante espectro de luz rosada para luego sonreir complacidamente

* * *

**Gracias por su apoyo, los amo 3 millones , me encantaron sus comentarios ahora me toca responder sus reviews**

**-Xseyver: Si la voy a continue aunque solo escribo los fines de semana**

**-maestro jedi: Si, me enfoco en eso pero siempre con algo de trama**

**-Arraia: ****Thank you, it means a lot to me**

**Perdon pero tuve que arreglarlo, porque mi traductor deformo el capitulo**


	7. Capítulo 07: Un Error Costó Caro

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Quiero evitar problemas así que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, solo quiero corregir y cambiar el hecho de lo tonto que fue vendernos una relacion bonita durante dos series para que al final termine con Kai, no Ester ni Eunice sino Kai #Benlie :v**

* * *

**CAP 07: Un Error Costó Caro**

* * *

**Hoy el cap será algo pesado de entender y si tienen ideas comentenlas junto a la palabra Articuneate **

* * *

Ben ya había sido instalado en su cápsula al lado de Gwen y a pesar de no poder ver lo que pasaba alrededor, podía escucharlo todo

**P.D.V. de Ben**

Sentía dolor, Kevin se había encargado de molerme al menos uno o dos huesos, luego unos brazos me cargaron y me colocaron en lo que parecia la cápsula donde se encontraba Nicole antes, Nicole mi niña, una sensación fría me sacó de mi trance, sentia como si unas serpientes rozaran mi cuello, luego un piquete y dejé de sentir dolor y parecía haberme quedado dormido ya que mis ojos estaban cerrado y no podia abrirlos pero aun podia oír voces en el exterior, asi que rapidamente intui que no podía estar dormido solo en un trance, entre esas voces del exterior oia la de mi tio Frank y la escandalosa de mi tia Natalie

**Fuera P.D.V.**

-Gwen, hija ¿Estas bien?- Corrió Frank a ver a la niña de sus ojos que se encontraba aun inconsciente

-Vimos las noticias, Ben es el culpable de que mi bebé este asi- Dijo en un tono amargado Natalie mientras veia la cápsula de Ben con rencor

-No puedes hablar, no sabes lo que pasó, sabes que Ben ha hecho lo mejor siempre por nuestra Gwendolyn- Reprendió Frank

-Además esta no es culpa de Ben sino de Kevin- Dijo Max apareciendo en la habitacion despues de ordenar ciertas cosas

**P.D.V de Ben**

Mi tía ya empezó, siempre me culpa de todo, cuando yo sólo quiero proteger a todos, senti mi ira aumentar, pero luego comence a tener ¿flashes? de recuerdos mios para luego quedar en blanco

-¿Que paso? Donde...¿Donde estoy? Acaso mi mente se destrozo?- Dije en voz alta sin esperar respuesta, en eso el blanco cambio a una imagen de una mañana soleada en un mercado donde encontrabas artesania, alimentos de primera necesidad e importaciones locales en lo que parecia Mexico y una escena que recuerdo bien, y que veia como un espectador en tercera persona, solo veía no podia interactuar

-Kai, te gusta esto- Dijo el Ben pasado con un traje poco habitual en él, osea un traje como de los safaris mientras sostenia un anillo

-Si, si como digas- Dijo la Kai del recuerdo sin prestar atención a lo que decía Ben

-Para esto querias venir? Para ignorarme todo el dia- Reclamó Ben del recuerdo a lo que Kai sólo avanzo unos puestos más adelante para desaparecer

**En eso el escenario volvio a cambiar y ahora parecía Pueblo Bajo**

-En ese día Kai estuvo insoportable desapareciendo todo el dia- Me dije a mi mismo antes de darme cuenta del terrible recuerdo en el que ahora me encontraba

Me podia ver a mi mismo patrullando junto a Rook, a Pakmar gritandome, a Argit vendiendo baratijas otra vez. En ese momento Ben del recuerdo sintió la necesidad de unos Smoothies y se separó de Rook para conseguirlos, puestos iba y puestos venian, Ben se habia alejado bastante y al llegar a la esquina de un puesto, vio a Kai, su novia en actitud sospechosa, asi que se transformo cautelosamente en Camaleón y la siguió hasta una casona abandonada

-Hola, estas aqui? Vine para lo acordado- Dijo Kai mientras entraba y dejaba abierta la puerta, todo esto ante la vista de Camaleón

-Odio este recuerdo- Me dije y el recuerdo siguió hasta que una sombra algo grande apareció y Kai la abrazó

**Fuera P.D.V**

-Ben!- Gritaba una chica la cual traia un abrigo purpura enorme y pesado encima

-¿Que haces tú aqui Ester? La ultima vez que te vi estabas terminando con Ben!- Señaló Lucy furiosa mientras Sandra estaba detras de ella

-Que pasó con Ben?- Mencionó Ester preocupada mientras Lucy volvio su brazo en lodo para atraparla

-Está mal, y no te mereces verlo- Dijo Lucy con un tono venenoso en la voz, la cual paralizo a los demás y alertó a Sandra de que deberia actuar

-Que fue lo que hizo para que la trates asi- Preguntó Sandra a Lucy, la cual solto a Ester y respiro pesadamente

-Acaso Ben no se lo dijo, ella terminó con Ben por que conocio al hijo de Ben y Kai de un futuro, y dandose por vencida dejó a Ben con esa mujer, esa estupida de Kai lo lastimó y les contaré como fue- Declaró Lucy mientras Ester se mantenía mirando el suelo y Sandra armaba cabos de porqué Ben no la mencionaba ya

**P.D.V. de Ben**

Esto me lastimó, al volver a ver a Kai con ese Tetramand, él cuál le daba armas ilegales a cambio de ciertos servicios, luego tal como lo recordaba entré y me lleve esta amarga sorpresa

-Ben? Cariño...- Se vio interrumpida cuando Ben del recuerdo se transformo en Lodestar

-Lárgate- Dijo mi versión pasada y disparó un rayo magnético, el cual hizo estallar las armas, mientras Kai aprovecho ese caos para huir y el Tetramand furioso corrio hacia mí para golpearme pero se llevo una sorpresa que al disiparse el humo debido a su golpe, solo habia un Loboan con los ojos verde esmeralda, el cual trepó en su espalda y la rasgo creándole grandes heridas

-En serio actúe asi bajo efecto de la ira- Dije sorprendido de mi potencial al ver como en mi forma llamada Blitzwolfer deje temporalmente sordo al Tetramand con mis aullidos y si no era por Rook que llegó alertado por el humo y el ruido podria haberlo dejado peor

**De vuelta en la realidad**

-Eso fue lo que pasó con Kai- Finalizó su relato Lucy y Sandra se encontraba sin palabras y Ester quiso correr a abrazar a Ben, cosa que Lucy impidio

-Mi error, fue mi estupido error, Ben me dijo que los futuros suelen cambiar y no le crei, si lo hubiera hecho seriamos felices, Nicole, él y yo- Ester lamentó

-No te culpes cuándo yo me enteré no estaba preparada- Dijo Sandra y luego de abrazarla la guió para ir a ver a Gwen y Ben, pero al ingresar a la habitación vieron como una anciana con túnica sostenía la mano de Gwen

-Oh querida, tu energía se va agotando, hay un lugar especial donde podras recuperarte- Dijo la anciana la cual miró a Sandra, le guiño el ojo y se desvanecio en energia rosada

-¿Quien o que fue eso?- Susurró Lucy

-Ella es la abuela de Ben- Sonrió mientras se acercaba a Gwen

**P.D.V. de Ben**

Ben observó como se llevaron al Tetramand y como Rook lo ayudó a calmarse o a calmar a su yo del pasado para luego volver al vehículo

-¿Ben estas bien?- Dijo Rook a su version del recuerdo

-Creo que si, ella me gustaba, la queria pero no tanto como Julie o Ester, mi arrogancia es solo mi miedo disfrazado- Confesó Ben a lo que Rook le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Talvez no estes destinado para una relacion comun, pero recuerda que nadie es perfecto y ella lo vera, más de mil cosas mejores tendra pero cariño sincero jamás, se irá olvidando de eso que hoy deja y que cambiara por la fortuna y una vida que no amara- Concluyo Rook a lo cuál Ben se rió de la situacion

-Viejo esa es una canción- Aclaro Ben del recuerdo y Rook solo se avergonzo, maldiciendo por dentro al abuelo Max

-Y como es la cancion?- Pregunto Rook

-No se como describirla, es triste por la letra pero alegre por la melodia, espera aqui esta- Ben accedió a Extranet en su celular e hizo escuchar la cancion a Rook

-Asi que, no estoy destinado para una relación común, asi que podria estar con Gwen, como siempre quise- Se dijo Ben del presente a si mismo mientras terminaban sus recuerdos y su mente se quedaba en blanco

**Fuera de P.D.V**

-Y asi fue como salvo al mundo de Diagon- Relataba Sandra a las chicas cuando un remezon llamó su atención, por la pantalla observaron como una nave se habia estrellado y en ese momento un brillo iluminó un lado de la habitación y un Azmuth colerico y una Eunice empolvada se teletransportaron, y fueron a desactivar la capsula de Ben

-¿Que hacen?- Dijo Ester sorprendida e indignada mientras usaba sus brazos para detener a Eunice

-No es obvio, salvar al portador de mi Omnitrix- Dijo Azmuth para luego abrir la cápsula de Ben y dirigirse al reloj para moverlo y abrirlo

-Sueltame, soy de los Buenos!- Reclamó Eunice mientras Ester la soltaba

-Perdonala, no la conocen a ella- Dijo Lucy mientras señalaba a Eunice

-Ayudenme a sacar a Ben de la cápsula- Dijo Azmuth mientras daba saltos largos cual rana

Despues de levantar a Ben con cuidado, Azmuth giró y presionó el Omnitrix, el cuál por fin funcionó transformando a Ben en Fuego Pantanoso y cerrando sus heridas

-Eso dolio!- Dijo Ben con una voz seca, Sandra corrió a abrazar a su hijo aun transformado

-Hola Ben- Dijo Eunice quien le sonrió a Ben mientras tenía a Azmuth en su hombro

-Niña fue un gran trabajo, ahora salgamos un momento- Susurró Azmuth a Eunice

-Hijo..-Ben se destransformó y besó a su madre en la frente

-Y Nicole?- Preguntó Ben preocupado y su madre lo calmó

-Esta bien, fueron a casa con tu papá junto a tus tíos hace ya mucho tiempo- Dijo Lucy mientras traia una silla

-Bueno, de vuelta a la acción o no Gwen, ¿Gwen?- Ben se enfrento a la dura realidad

-Ella aun no despierta, no tiene energía, se la estan drenando, si sigue asi morira- Comentó Ester consternada

-No tan rápido, Ben tu abuela vinó y dejo un nombre para que ayudes a Gwen... Legerdomain- Dijo Sandra mientras Ben seleccionaba a un Alien

-Energia, Magia, Legerdomain odio decirlo pero necesito ayuda de un experto...- Finalizó Ben y se levantó de golpe

-¿Conoces a alguien...? ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Dijo Lucy la cual estaba pensando en como ayudar

-Si, se llama Charmcaster y odia a Gwen- Ben concluyo la oración y como Jetray salió por la ventana en busqueda de Hope

* * *

**He vuelto, y con inspiración, el capitulo de hoy estuvo pesado a mi parecer, y si rompi el cliché de Kai solo le gustan los Lobos :v, si les gusto o no expresenlo en las reviews y respondiendo a las anteriores, les agradezco a mis comentaristas fieles**

**-Arraia: Yes, although it will make sense once it makes an appearance and its context**

**-maestro jedi: tenía que aclarar lo que pasó con Kai y aca esta**


	8. Capítulo 08: Tu Anhelo Por Mi Anhelo

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Quiero evitar problemas así que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, solo quiero corregir y cambiar el hecho de lo tonto que fue vendernos una relacion bonita durante dos series para que al final termine con Kai, no Ester ni Eunice sino Kai #Benlie :v**

* * *

**CAP 08: Tu Anhelo Por Mi Anhelo**

* * *

Ben se encontraba volando en su forma Aerophibian mientras su mente se encontraba dispersa y decía sus pensamientos en voz alta

-¿Como ubico a Charmcaster? Talvez Alien X, no, es una idiotez, espero se me ocurra algo rápido... Lo tengo- Se dijo mientras cambiaba de dirección a su hogar al cual llegó en un flash y entró de golpe a la sala

\- ¿Quién esta ahí?- Gritó Carl mientras apuntaba con un arma láser nivel 5 que tenía guardada

-Soy yo papá, perdón por asustarte donde esta...- Ben no terminó la oración ya que su papá lo abrazó cerrandolo fuertemente y estuvieron asi bastante tiempo

Después de eso, Ben fue a ver a su hija, la cual se encontraba en su forma humana con un enterizo amarillo y un pequeño sombrero, lo que Ben notó extraño fue que su cabello se veía más largo y sus gestos más formados, luego la cargó y jugueteo con ella, hasta que ella se durmió y después de regresarla a su forma natural la dejó en su cama, acto seguido accedió a su computadora dónde entro en unos archivos que él organizó sobre los eventos de Agreggor, todos los ataques y ubicaciones, alli Ben encontró lo que quería, guardó sus cosas en una mochila y después de caminar unas cuadras fue hacia la nave que dejo hace dos dias alli y la encendió para dirigirse hasta la zona donde se había vuelto a establecer el portal a Legerdomain o eso según el análisis energético, aunque no esperaba que hubiera un polizon en la nave

**En las ruinas cercanas a la ubicación del portal**

Ben se había puesto su traje de plomero debido a que no sabia lo que alla le esperaba, talvez Charmcaster se volvió aún más demente y eso era lo que temia

Ben seguía en ese pensamiento hasta que un ruido metálico llamó su atención, Ben buscó donde aterrizar y luego abrió las compuertas de la parte trasera de la nave, donde se encontro a nada más ni nada menos ni nada más que a Nicole sentada cubierta con sus alas como capucha comiéndose unos trozos congelados que desprendió la nave, cosa que a Ben lo dejo con la boca abierta, Nicole al ver a su papá extendió sus alas y lo embistió mientras Ben comenzaba a sentir su piel enfriarse

-Espera un momento y no llores- Dijo Ben mientras cargaba a Nicole y la apartaba para poder levantarse, después de sacudirse la ropa, su celular comenzó a sonar y al contestar resultó ser su padre

-Ben! Nicole no está, no la encuentro- Decía Carl en un tono alarmado y preocupado

-Papá calma, esta aquí conmigo, ella me siguió de polizon, esta pequeña no quiso que la dejará de nuevo- Explicó Ben calmando a su padre, mientras acercaba su teléfono para que Nicole gorjeara como señal de que esta ahí

-Pues espero vayan con cuidado- Exclamó Carl más sereno al escuchar a Nicole, luego Ben se despidió de él y colgó listo para la misión

Ben había caminando junto a una Nicole muy feliz que sobrevolaba a su alrededor, cuando se detuvieron era porque la puerta necesitaba un codigo y Charmcaster lo pudo haber vuelto a cambiar

-¿Que palabra podria ser?...Hmmmm...¡Hope!- Gritó este último Ben, la puerta siguió cerrada mientras Nicole gorjeaba fuertemente imitando el grito de su padre

Ben había gritado muchos nombres y hechizos que escuchó decir antes a Gwen tales como Hex, Turbo, Adwaita, incluso menciono a Morningstar pero no funciono, tanto tiempo había pasado que Nicole se envolvio en su capucha y caminó hasta adentro de la nave

-¿Nombres? Reina..no Mana...no, ¿Spellbinder? ¡Spellbinder!- Ben gritó y las puertas se abrieron, creando un temblor despertando y asustando a Nicole, la cuál voló rapidamente hacia Ben mientras mordia un escombro metálico

-¿Lista? No quiero que salgas de esa mochila para volar- Susurró Ben a Nicole la cuál se metió en la mochila de Ben y pestañeo, lo que Ben entendio como un sí

Ben cruzó a Legerdomain, un cielo rosado y discontinuo del suelo, un sendero rocoso y gris de caminos interminables, Ben avanzó a paso lento mientras veía los cambios en este lugar, parecía tener más vida incluso le pareció ver personas, mientras el portador del Omnitrix contemplaba esto, su hija Nicole tenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, los colores ella estiraba sus brazitos y creia agarrar las estrellas blancas de ese puro fondo rosado, en eso multiples explosiones se acercaban hacia él y cuando se detuvieron Charmcaster habia aparecido encima de un perro de piedra gigantesco

-Ben Tennyson- Dijo Charmcaster en su antiguo tono arrogante, en vez de su tono lunático

-Hope, un gusto verte cuerda- Respondió Ben sarcasticamente mientras acomodaba a Nicole

-Ahorratelo, se que quieres y no te lo daré, no salvaré a Gwen o al menos no sin que pagues un precio- Reclamo Hope con elegancia antes de saltar de su bestia y atacar a Ben, y debido a eso se levantó una columna de polvo

-Perdon por traerte Nicole- Susurró Ben y la lanzó al aire con todo y mochila para rapidamente volverse Mono Araña y usar su telaraña para recuperarla y pegarla al suelo

-"Incarcelus"- Gritó Hope y una jaula de mana atrapó a Ben en su forma Arachnosimian, lo que la sorprendió fue que Ben se transformó en Tortutornado y su parecido con Adwaita la tomó desprevenida y mas aun cuando atravesó los barrotes como si nada

-No debiste hacer eso- Dijo Tortutornado con sus ojos brillosos mientras creaba una corriente de aire para elevar a la maga

Charmcaster desde el cielo, vio la rara criatura en la mochila de Ben y usó uno de sus lazos para asegurarse a tierra y acercarse a ella, cuando Ben la buscó con la mirada, vio que Charmcaster tenía a Nicole en sus manos, pero esta no estaba quieta

-Sueltala- Amenazó Ben listo para girar

-Tu eres inmune pero esta cosa ¿Lo es?- Dijo y rió,y luego sacudio a la bebé, a lo que Nicole creó escarcha a su alrededor lo que sorprendió a Charmcaster, causando que la soltara y dandole chance a Ben a usar el Omnitrix para volverse Pesky Dust y entrar en su mente

El Nemuina descubrió cosas importantes en su mente, sus sueños e ilusiones, vio sus sueños de niña de querer viajar con Ben y Gwen, vio sus sueños de adolescente volver a ver a su padre e incluso vio su fetiche de que su novio jugará con ella en un rol padre-hija, vio sus traumas y el horror de su pasado

Cuando volvieron a la realidad Ben estaba sorprendido e incredulo mientras Charmcaster tenía gruesas lagrimas en sus mejillas

-¡Estas contento?! Me querias ver asi, mis secretos...mis miedos- Grito Charmcaster arrodillada en el suelo, cosa que hizo a Nicole meterse en la mochila, mientras Ben le pedía perdón por ello

-No sabía que era tan complejo, pero ayudame, ayudame y hare que tus sueños se hagan realidad, cumple mi deseo de salvar a Gwen y yo cumplire tu deseo de una vida tranquila y feliz- Argumentó Ben y levantó a una Charmcaster temblorosa

-¿Me lo prometes?- Dijo Hope dudosa

-Por mi 1'000,000 de aliens- Dijo Ben con una cálida sonrisa

* * *

**No subí capítulo la semana pasada debido a que tuve un momento de idea para un fic de Spiderman y lo subí asi que pueden pasar a verlo hasta aqui mi reporte ahora las reviews:**

**-Arraia: I am surprised that you speak English and follow my story, thanks for the infinite support**

**-Xseyver: Me alegra que te guste, lo hago por ustedes al final, hoy un capitulo con Nicole espero te agrade**


	9. Capítulo 09: Reestructurando Una Amistad

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Quiero evitar problemas así que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, solo quiero corregir y cambiar el hecho de lo tonto que fue vendernos una relacion bonita durante dos series para que al final termine con Kai, no Ester ni Eunice sino Kai #Benlie :v**

* * *

**CAP 09: Reestructurando Una Amistad**

* * *

Dicho esto Charmscaster rapidamente abrazó a Ben mientras este sorprendido por eso, solo lo correspondió

-Asi que eres padre- Susurró Charmscaster sonrojada

-¿Como lo..- Preguntó incrédulo Ben pero fue interrumpido por Charmcaster cargando a Nicole mientras la hechicera manipulaba mana en su mano libre para entretener y calmar a la pobre Necrofriggian que había estado llorando

-Los espio- Confesó avergonzada para luego volver a su faceta orgullosa

-Me podrias dar a mi bebé- Dijo Ben a lo que Charmcaster negó

-Solo quiero jugar con ella, recuerda que yo no conocí a mi madre y mi padre murió cuando era niña- Hope finalizó y Ben quiso refutarla pero no pudo, asi que solo cargó la mochila donde trajo a Nicole

-¿Como es que estas cuerda y que pasó con Adwaitta?- Interrogó Ben mientras caminaba al lado de Hope para volver al portal

-Pues mi tío me ayudó, se comunicó conmigo en mi sueños y me aconsejó, se lo agradezco y pues Adwaitta esta petrificado como siempre debió estar- Respondió aún cargando a Nicole pero ya sin usar su magia

-Asi que querías viajar conmigo y Gwen- Comentó el castaño, justo en el momento que llegaron al portal

Charmcaster avergonzada reactivó el portal a la Tierra y al atravesarlo, Ben calibró su Omnitrix para transformar a su primogénita a humana, solo por seguridad

-¿Ben sucede algo?- La hechicera materializó su báculo en su mano libre lista para atacar

-Si, Xenofobia- Contestó fríamente el castaño para luego correr hacia su nave y activarla, para seguidamente ayudar a Hope y Nicole a subir, y luego despegar hacia Bellwood, todo esto bajo vista y paciencia de una cámara con un logo medieval

**Momentos después **

Nicole se habia quedado dormida en el pecho de Charmcaster, mientras esta seguía platicando con Ben sobre las aventuras de este ultimo

-Lo que menos me gusta de Diagon por lo que me describes son los tentaculos, siento que se me escarapela el cuerpo- Dijo Charmcaster a la vez que aterrizaban en la parte trasera de la base del abuelo Max

-Bueno, aqui bajamos!- Tomó la mano de Charmcaster y está con Nicole aún dormida activó un campo de ocultación para pasar desapercibidos

**En la clínica de Los Plomeros**

-¿Esta bien?- Dijo Natalie mirando a su hija secarse

-Luchara... pero no queda mucho tiempo- Dijo Cooper mirando los datos

En eso las puertas se abren de golpe mostrando a Ben con Charmcaster corriendo y a Lucy cargando a Nicole de fondo

-¿Te conozco?- Dijo Natalie altaneramente solo para ser completamente ignorada, y salir furiosa de la base

-¡Gwen! ¿Como?- Dijo Hope mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color a rosado y los usaba para buscar la fuga de magia

-¿Que hace?- Preguntó Sandra a su hijo

-No te preocupes es una Experta- Respondió Ben confiado por fuera pero preocupado por dentro

-¿Estas seguro?- Preguntó una segunda voz femenina la cual llamó la atención de Ben

-¿Ester?- Dijo Ben mientras la envolvia en un poderoso abrazo, cosa que no agradó ni a Lucy ni a Hope la cual se distrajo de Gwen y tuvo que volver a empezar

-Ahora que hiciste para casi morir, si no hubiera sido por Azmuth no estarías platicando conmigo- Dijo Ester en un falso tono de molestia

-¿Azmuth estuvo aqui?- Fue la respuesta y pregunta de un Ben incrédulo

-Si te refieres a una ranita que caminaba en dos piernas, pues sí- Sandra explicó mientras veía a Gwen siendo inspeccionada

-Reparo el Omnitrix y te salvo- Dijo Lucy imprevistamente rompiendo la sincronia que Ben y Ester estaban teniendo

-Lo encontre, son estas alhajas- Gritó la emperatriz de Legerdomain

-¿Como funcionan?- Pregunto Lucy algo temerosa

-Absorben la fuente de magia más cercana, la magia del ambiente es menor que la de Gwen, por eso estan impregnadas en ella- Explico la peliplata rápidamente

-Destruyelas- Dijo Ben sin un ápice de duda

Charmcaster puso su mano derecha en el collar y la izquierda en el brazalete y comenzó a hablar en latín, lo que creó una esfera rosada que envolvía las alhajas, con el pasar de los minutos, la joyeria comenzaron a quebrarse para finalmente estallar en particulas de magia las cuales fueron asimiladas por Gwen y por el contrario Charmcaster cansada trastabillo pero fue sostenida por Ben

-¿Donde... donde estoy?- Dijo Gwen con voz seca y algo cansada

-¡Boba!- Dijo Ben cariñosamente mientras ayudaba a Gwen a levantarse

-¿De que me per...- Gwen no pudo terminar su frase debido a que vio a Charmcaster y lo malentendio

-Hola- Dijo Charmcaster amigablemente aunque tímida

Ben tuvo un presentimiento y cuando Gwen disparó una bola de mana sin pensarlo se interpuso entre el ataque y Charmcaster, lo que causó que saliera despedido hacia la pared impactandolo

-¡Ben!- Corrió Gwen a auxiliarlo pero Sandra no dejó tocarlo

-¡¿Que te pasa?! Ben junto a esta señorita te salvan y...- Gritó Sandra pero no pudo seguir porque se frustro tanto que las palabras no fluian

-Estoy bien, me duele cuando me rio- Dijo Ben algo cansado y se fue a sentar

-Perdón Tonto- Exclamó Gwen arrepentida acercando a su primo mientras Charmcaster caminaba lentamente cerca de Ben

-No estoy siendo controlado- Dijo Ben en tono de broma

-Pruebamelo, dime algo que solo Ben sabria- Retó la pelirroja

-Cuando teníamos 13 años nos quedamos encerrados en el camper y...- Gwen sonrojada lo interrumpió

-Perdon Charmcaster, volvamos a empezar- Se acerco Gwen susurrando, lo que generó que Hope la abrazara fuertemente pero al darse cuenta la peliplata la soltó

Fue un momento bastante tierno, que se vio interrumpido por un pitido del Omnitrix seguido por un mensaje informando que una pequeña nave incursiana se habia estrellado cerca del bosque de Bellwood

**Mientras en algún lugar del Sistema Solar**

-¡Papá, fuiste a salvar a Ben o robarle!- Reclamaba una exaltada rubia

-Calma Eunice fue para una buena causa- Se defendio el Galvan mientras limpiaba el estabilizador policromosomatico que sacó del Omnitrix

-¿Que tanto haces?- Dijo Eunice mirando a su padre saltar de un lado a otro

-Es una sorpresa además tambien necesito implementar la matriz del Nemetrix- Dijo Azmuth señalando una nave en el espacio la cual se movía a velocidades luminicas

* * *

**Ya lo sé, estuve mucho tiempo sin subir nada pero no estuve bien, asi que quise relajarme, ya sabes si te gusto Follow&Review los amo 3 mil, pasense por mis otras historias y ahora las reviews**

**-Arraia:Yes, it will be but because for now there was no opportunity, ****Thanks for always being here**

**-Xseyver: Me demore mucho perdón, pero gracias por el apoyo**


	10. Capítulo 10: La Rebelión De Los Renacuaj

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Quiero evitar problemas así que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, solo quiero corregir y cambiar el hecho de lo tonto que fue vendernos una relacion bonita durante dos series para que al final termine con Kai, no Ester ni Eunice sino Kai #Benlie :v**

* * *

**CAP 10: La Rebelión De Los Renacuajos**

* * *

**P****or favor leer todo el mensaje de abajo**

* * *

Ben estaba ahora en el bosque de Bellwood, donde usualmente pasan cosas raras ya sea culpa de Ben o no, pero Ben no estaba solo, se encontraba con la ya recuperada Gwen y con una inusualmente alegre Hope alias Charmcaster, Ester se quedó en la base cuidando a Nicole que al parecer estaba ¿creciendo rápido?

Y esta vez seguían un sendero de arboles destruidos causado por el impacto de una nave algo pequeña

-¿Por qué no puedo tener un dia tranquilo?- Exclamó fuertemente el chico

-Vamos Ben, puede ser divertido- Respondió una risueña peliplateada

-¿Y a ti que mosca te pico?- Dijo Gwen algo celosa, al ver como Hope se acercaba y abrazaba a Ben por la espalda mientras el héroe estaba sonrojado

-Ya es suficiente, calmense ambas, y ahora ¿Que es lo que sabemos de la nave?- Demandó Ben seriamente

-Es una nave incursiana pequeña que se estrelló hace como dos horas y mostraba daños de batalla- Dijo Gwen al ver los datos en su placa de Plomero

-Ya estamos cerca...- Continuó Ben al ver trozos de la nave

No dieron ni 100 pasos más y visualizaron la nave, siendo verde, púrpura y dorada no era dificil de visualizar. Gwen y Hope envolvieron con mana sus manos preparadas para lo que sea que vayan a enfrentar mientras Ben accionaba el Omnitrix listo para presionar

-Somos los Plomeros ¿Cual es su situación?- Dijo Gwen en voz alta

-¿Tennyson?- Se escucho de una voz femenina algo débil en la nave

Al oir la voz; Ben corrió a la nave y transformándose en Cuatro Brazos arrancó la cubierta de la nave y vio a una Attea herida de gravedad en el hombro habia sangre por donde miraba y la princesa estaba pálida

Ben al levantarla dejo caer el casco de Attea mostrando su corto y pardo cabello

-Eso si que fue raro- Dijo un incredula Hope al ver el cabello de Attea

-Sueltame, no necesito su ayuda- Gritó Attea con las pocas que le quedaban

-Gwen, Hope las veo en el cuartel- Dijo Cuatro Brazos antes de cambiar de posición a Attea e ir impulsado a grandes saltos hasta la base

-Ben, siempre preocupado hasta por el enemigo- Dijo Hope mientras pensaba en como Ben la habia cambiado

-Por cierto Hope, a donde mandaste a los periodistas que estorbaron a Ben- Pregunto curiosa Gwen, a lo cual Hope solo sonrió con un brillo complice en los ojos

-Te lo dire si me dices que es lo que sientes por Ben- Dijo Hope de manera socarrona

**En la Base**

-La nave incursiana que cayó ¿Ya la inspeccionaron?- Dijo un Max muy amargado debido a que los Plomeros no estaban cumpliendo con su deber

-De hecho, enviamos a Ben y compañía a informarnos- Dijo Manny sin saber el lio en el que se estaba metiendo

-Tú mandaste a mi nieto que recien sale de la clinica a una nave incursiana- Dijo Max mientras elevaba su tono de voz

Un grito de auxilio rompio la tension en el ambiente, era Ben manchado de sangre mientras cargaba a Attea en sus brazos

-Ben, como rayos hiciste eso, ¿Acaso volviste a usar a Rath?- Dicho esto Max le dio a Ben la mirada más pesada que pudo

-No abuelo, no fui yo, en la nave que cayo estaba ella herida- Dijo Ben como si quitara un peso de encima

-Tennyson, rebelión, naves...- Dijo Attea aunque sonó como un murmullo y luego cayo inconsciente

**Flashback de Attea**

-Salto en tres...dos...uno- La cuenta la dio un soldado de bajo rango, finalizado el conteo la nave salio disparada a traves del espacio

Uno de sus comandantes entró y en el momento en el que pasaba lista se acerco al panel de control y desactivo la hipervelocidad de golpe, haciendo que todos fueran sacudidos por el cambio cinetico, y él incorporándose rápido sacó su arma y disparó hacia el piloto principal de la nave, y a su vez otros soldados entraban encañonando a los ayudantes ahi presentes

-Mintal ¿Por que hiciste eso? ¿Que haces en la cabina de mando? Deberias estar con la guardia- Dijo la emperatriz batracia

-Mi emperatriz, vine porque escuche que estaba en peligro-Dijo Mintal de una manera muy expresiva

-¿Cual es el peligro?-Preguntó un soldado algo asustado de bajo rango en la sala

-No estoy hablando contigo- Expresó despotamente Mintal

-Habla idiota- Gritó Attea algo harta de este misticismo

-Calma linda, verás hay un traidor opositor a su regimen y solo hacia lo mejor para el gran Imperio incursiano- Comunicó el general incursiano con un tono algo sospechoso

-Un traidor, cuando lo encontremos, lo lanzare al espacio yo misma y esperare a que se congele ¿Quien es?- Attea dijo esto con una gran rabia en su voz

-El traidor se encuentra en esta sala y es él que esta frente a usted- Dijo Mintal de manera que con cada palabra que decia, su tono de voz aumentaba

-Guardias!- Grito Attea, sin embargo sintio temor en el fondo de su mente,ya que todos los soldados la apuntaban a ella

-Dejaras la nave y huiras lejos o esta sala será tu tumba- Amenazó Mistal mientras su arma laser **(1)** empezaba a cargarse

-Yo dimito de mi cargo y le doy el poder a Mistal- Attea se vio forzada a decir en voz baja, para luego dejarse esposar y que Mistal la acompañe al Hangar de la nave nodriza

Después de que Mistal llevara a Attea al Hangar, la esposó a la pared y él fue a una nave pequeña y seleccionó la ruta de la nave

-Attea,ex-emperatriz,ahora le ruego deje que la suba a la nave en paz, suficiente a hecho con ese tratado de paz con los humanos- Mistal dijo burlonamente y la soltó de la pared

Attea aprovecho ese hecho y golpeó con su lengua a Mistal, y este le respondió con un pequeño puñal, él cual clavo en el brazo de la derrocada, pero ganandose una patada en la cara que lo noqueo

Los gritos de dolor de la princesa alertaron a los soldados cercanos fueron a ver solo para ser recibidos a tiros por los seguidores de Mistal

-No!- Lamentó Attea aun adolorida y con lagrimas en los ojos por ver a su gente morir, sosteniendose el brazo dio un salto y subió a la nave, para luego salir disparada

-Computadora ¿Cual es el destino prestablecido?- Attea dijo mientras evitaba seguir desangrandose

-El Agujero Negro Genos 7- Attea maldijo a Mistal por intentar matarla de esta manera y establecio nuevas coordenadas La Tierra

**Fin del Flashback**

Attea ya estaba en una camilla conectada a unas máquinas y a un paquete de sangre incursiana donada por Bullfrag

Mientras tanto Ben miraba la pantalla de su celular, era un mensaje de Ester, este decía:

《Ben, Pueblo Bajo esta siendo desalojado, los Incursianos vuelven a la Tierra.》

Una alarma sono, 10 naves pequeñas habian atravesado la atmósfera

* * *

**Sip, estuve de vacas conforme a los fics pero ya volvi, espero me hayan extrañado y no se hayan olvidado de mí, en mi defensa estuve viendo muchas series tales como: One Punch Man (Las dos temporadas) y The Runaways de Marvel**

**Referencias:**

**(1) Si cruzo me quema**


	11. Capítulo 11: La Muralla Verde

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Quiero evitar problemas así que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, solo quiero corregir y cambiar el hecho de lo tonto que fue vendernos una relacion bonita durante dos series para que al final termine con Kai, no Ester ni Eunice sino Kai #Benlie :v**

* * *

**Cap 11: La Muralla** **Verde**

* * *

**Recomiendo escuchar Invincible de Skillet más adelante**

* * *

La alarma inicial fue sólo el comienzo, todas las bases de Plomeros en el país, se conectaron a la base de Bellwood

Ester no se equivocó, poco después de escribir el mensaje que envío a Ben, la tierea empezó a temblar, y explosiones sonaron en muchos lugares concurridos por aliens en la ciudad, Ben activó el Omnitrix y se transformó en Xlr8, listo para proteger a la ciudad, mientras Ester mantenia a la gente de Pueblo Bajo tranquila

Max no la estaba pasando bien, entre crisis familiares y alienígenas, la tensión haria que estallase y este evento solo agravó esta situación

-Magistrado, abandonemos el planeta, solo perderemos la vida aqui- Dijo un plomero de rango bajo en la sede del Monte Rushmore

-Callate y si tu quieres lárgate- Contestó friamente Max

-Pero Magistrado...- Otro plomero intento discutir la opción pero una mirada de Max lo calló

-Nunca perdí un planeta y no empezare hoy, necesito a todos aqui, plomeros o no, hay más aliens huyendo del planeta que la última vez, eso me da la idea de que esto será lo mas peligroso que hemos enfrentado, excepto por la invasión de los Highbreed, pero algo me dice que esto no terminara igual, así que los necesito comprometidos o pueden irse- Proclamó Max imponiendo su autoridad frente a los demás plomeros

-Magistrado Tennyson, la Emperatriz Attea tiene que informarnos algo- Dijo Cooper movilizando a Attea en una silla de ruedas

-Tú tienes a la emperatriz, eres el causante de esta invasion, ellos solo la quieren de vuelta- Acusó un plomero en pantalla

-Cállate no te metas, esto no es culpa de Tennyson, mi comandante Mistal, él me derrocó y me dejó asi, él no planea invadir la Tierra, él quiere destruirla y si quieren evitarlo muevanse- Dijo Attea en su típico tono arrogante aunque se podía oir el temor muy en el fondo

-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?- Preguntó Max mientras el resto de Plomeros se uniformaba y armaba

-Solo sé esto, deben estar listos para todo- Avisó Attea para luego volver a su habitación

**Mientras tanto con Mistal**

-Maldita perra- Gruño Mistal, al ver que todas las naves de guerra carecían de combustible de hipervuelo

-¿Señor ahora que haremos?- Preguntó uno de los batracios superdesarrollados

-Primero, coloquenle esto en la cabezas de los rebeldes y los seguidores de Attea- Ordenó Mistal con un huevo xenocita en la mano y luego señalar a todo un lote

-¿Luego?- Preguntó otro Incursiano lo que sacó a Mistal de su casillas

-¡Acaso no piensan! Suban en naves pequeñas, ya que solo esas y la mía tienen combustible para hipervuelo, y vayan a la Tierra para crear formaciones y rodear la Tierra

-¡Señor, Sí, Señor!- Dijeron los subordinados

-Esperare a estar yo alla para usar la energía del Omnitrix y activar el portal- Susurró Mistal para sí mismo

De vuelta en la Tierra, Ben se encontraba ayudando a apagar un incendio cuando Ester llegó y lo levantó sin problemas hasta unos tejados aledaños

-¿Que pasa Ester? ¿Por que hiciste eso?- Reprendió Ben a Ester

-Mira esto- Le respondió y le mostró un video de un satelite que detectó a cinco naves incursianas salir del planeta

-¿Que pasó con las otras cinco?- Preguntó Ben con un mal presentimiento

-Vieron algunas en Francia, pero de ahi no sé más- Finalizado esto Ben se transformó en Jetray y regresó a casa a ver a Nicole

-¿Mamá? ¿Nicole?- Dijo Ben al entrar, al no tener respuesta, se transformó en Fantásmatico y atravesó los muros

Ben se relajó luego de ver a su mamá jugando con su hija, que por cierto parecía haber crecido y parecía una bebé de cinco meses, en su habitación

-No esta bien espiar a la gente Ben- Dijo Sandra en voz alta, dando a entender que sabía que Ben estaba ahí

-Nunca entiendo como logras encontrarme aun siendo invisible- Bromeó Fantasmatico para luego volver a ser humano

-Es un secreto- Fue lo único que dijo Sandra y siguió jugando con Nicole

-Hola Ternurita- Le dijo Ben a su hija, la cuál se sentó con un poco de ayuda y comenzó a gorjear, Ben la cargó y sintiéndose segura se durmió en los brazos de Ben

-¿Y papá?- Susurró Ben al ver a su hija recién dormida

-Él está ocupado, fue por frutas, ya que esa traviesa se terminó las que teníamos - Sonrió Sandra, y miro a Ben que lucia algo decaído

-Perdón por hacerlos gastar en Nicole, quisiera ayudarlos, pero siempre pasa una cosa u otra, prometo invitarles una cena en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad la proxima semana- Dijo Ben sentado al borde de su cama

-Ben tranquilo, nosotros te apoyamos porque somos tus padres y queremos lo mejor para ti, sabemos que la gente te necesita, incluso más que nosotros, tú se el héroe que sabemos que eres, y no te preocupes por el resto- Dicho esto Sandra apoyo su mano en el hombro libre de Ben como muestra de apoyo

-Cuando llegué Papá quiero que bajen al sótano con Nicole, alli veran un botón azul, presionenlo y quédense ahi, por favor- Dicho esto Ben dejó a Nicole en su cama y sin dar más explicaciones se transformó en Frío y salió de la casa con dirección a la base de los Plomeros

**En la base de Plomeros, Sede Bellwood**

-Magistrado Tennyson, hemos detectado la aparición de múltiples naves incursianas alrededor del planeta- Exclamó Cooper señalando ciertos puntos en una holograma de la Tierra

-¿Una cantidad aproximada?- Preguntó Hellen mientras cargaba sus latigos de energía

-120 naves, todas armadas- Confirmo Cooper, a la vez que analizaba el armamento de las naves

-¿Abuelo llegué en mal momento?- La voz de Gwendolyn rompió el momento de planeación, pero en vez de reprenderla, Max la abrazó

-¿Donde estaban?- Cuestionó el hombre de extraños gustos, el cual lucía agotado

-Poco despues que Ben trajo a Attea, Hope y yo nos desviamos para comer un helado, pero nos vimos obligadas a detener a unos vandalos espaciales y eso, pero aca que es lo que esta pasando- La voz de la pelirroja sonaba agitada y la ex-criminal hechicera jugaba con sus dedos muy nerviosa

-Habra un gran ataque incursiano, pero este no sera como la vez pasada- La voz tenebrosa de Frio interrumpió la conversación, y no parecia detenerse

-Es obvio que no sera igual- Reprendió Attea mientras veía a Ben formar dagas de hielo en sus manos

-¿Abuelo, los plomeros estan listos?- Exclamó Frío aterrizando y cerrando sus alas

-Si, igual que las naves cargadas con artillería de guerra gracias a Cooper- Contestó Max confiado en el poder de las naves

-Soy pacifista pero tengo a mi familia en la Tierra y no dejare que la destruyan- Dicho esto, el rubio hizo que sus ojos brillaran en un tono azulado, a su vez en el almacen de los plomeros el robot de Fistrick comenzó a operar, aparentemente por su cuenta

-Hey Ben, ese alien te queda bastante bien, luces serio y algo aterrador- Afirmo Hellen sonrojada al volver a ver a Ben en su forma Necrofriggian, mientras una Anodita y un Tetramand miraban atentos la escena

-Gracias Hellen, es de mis preferidos y se que a Pierce le hubiese gustado verlo a su máximo esplendor, haremos esto por Pierce y por los que ya no están aqui para intentarlo- Terminado esto Frío puso una mano en el hombro de Hellen, cosa que hizo que Manny reaccionará

-Tennyson compañero aun me debes un gran duelo, espero no mueras- Dijo Manny Armstrong interrumpiendo la conversación medio en broma, medio en serio, y talvez algo celoso

-Algo más que todos deben saber, apelen al asco, los Incursianos no toleran olores fuertes- Dijo Frio antes de cambiar en el Aerophibian conocido como Jetray

-Entonces ¿Puedo quemar algunas cosas y crear humo?- Preguntó Alan Albright, plomero oficial y parte de las amalgamas

-Sorprendeme- La voz chirriante de Jetray le dio respuesta

Quince minutos después, todos los plomeros cerca a la base desde Patelliday hasta los hermanos Octagon y Romboide Vreedle estaban uniformados y listos para la batalla, Gwen vestía como Chica con Suerte y Hope se agregó un pequeño sombrero al traje haciendola lucir aun más bruja, las Amalgamas eran lideres de grupos, cada uno a cargo de cinco naves, el abuelo haciendo uso de Exo-Esqueleto se dirigió al camion de su negocio de Plomero, y lo transformo en el Proto-Camión

-Me adelantare- Avisó Jetray, al mismo tiempo que extendía sus alas listo para salir disparado, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una capsula de energía rosada lo envolvió

-Ben, cuídate mucho, eres el único que irá sin una nave, si lo necesitas puedes usar la nave en la que ire con Hope, tienes una hija que cuidar, no soportaria la perdida de mi primo favorito- Gwen se sincero con Ben y después de su discurso lo liberó

-Soy tu único primo, Gwen- Jetray le dio un abrazo como pudo a Gwen y se elevó rápidamente hacia el cielo, sin darse cuenta de la lagrima que caía por la mejilla de Gwen

Las naves fueron abordadas y siendo comandadas por Max en el Proto-Camión atravesaron la atmósfera con destino a la Luna, y seguida una tras de otra despejaron

Después de pasar la Termosfera las naves se separaron aproximadamente cinco kilometros, con cinco plomeros y al menos uno con experiencia en cada nave

Finalmente fuera del planeta, el radar detecto veloces movimientos alrededor de ellos, y las disparos comenzaron

**[Aqui es el momento de iniciar la canción que indique arriba]**

Gwen y Hope crearon múltiples escudos alrededor de las naves, que las cubrieron de los disparos

-Yo me encargo- Gritó Alan a traves del comunicador, se encendió y acto seguido se lanzó al vacío del espacio para comenzar a disparar

Recibiendo la energía y el calor del sol, sus flamas ardían más que nunca y de unos buenos disparos hizo caer algunas naves, mientras Manny lo cubría con unos cañones en cada mano, y sus pies aferrados a la coraza de su nave a traves del magnetismo

-Esto si será una historia que contar- Dijo Manny al mismo tiempo que un disparo suyo destrozaba el propulsor de una nave

-Rapido, ustedes solo disparen- Decía Hellen mientras recargaba la munición de los cañones de la nave que usaban los cadetes

-¡Eradico!- Gritaron Hope y Gwen sostenidas de la mano y al menos siete naves alrededor estallaron

-Fue un gran show de luces- Dijo Hope esperanzada (1), sin embargo la nave comenzó a ser impactada, al igual que las demás

A pesar de los grandes esfuerzos, estos seguian siendo ampliamente superados

-¿Donde rayos esta Ben? Son demasiadas naves y...- Max se quedó callado al ver a un gigantesco objeto rocoso que tenía alrededor a muchas naves enemigas

-Perdón por la demora, me forzaron a usar a Gravattack- Su voz ronca se escuchó en todas las naves, para luego impulsar a las naves que tenía a su alrededor hacia atrás

-Ben, necesitamos apoyo aqui, estamos en diferencia de uno a tres- Exclamó Max y Gravattack regresó cerca a la flota de los Plomeros y cambió de forma

-No me apures- Gritó el Mecamorfo Galvanico y se dividió en pequeñas piezas que cayeron estratégicamente en cada nave cercana

Con el control y mejora de Ben, las naves eran más veloces y podían resistir una lluvia de disparos, a la vez que respondían

-En definitiva odio a los Mecamorfos Galvanicos- Una voz grave que Attea reconoció rápidamente irrumpió en el canal de comunicaciones, era Mistal y no se oia feliz

-Detente aun estas a tiempo, según los acuerdos de...- Max intentó platicar con él, cosa que no prosperó

-Ya me sé tu burocracia, yo solo quiero... Paz en nuestros tiempos (2)- Comunicó Mistal y cortó el mensaje, segundos después una nave disparo pequeños discos a cada nave con pedazos de Ultra-T, luego se electromagnetizaron, e hicieron que Ultra T se volviera a unir, dejando a las naves desprotegidas y a Ben transformado y agotado flotando en el espacio

-Aqui reportandose los hermanos Vreedle- Dijo Octagon a la vez que disparaba un cañon de takiones y Romboid movía hábilmente la nave entre tantos Incursianos, para rescatar a Ben

Cooper desde dentro de la nave, controlaba tecnopaticamente al robot de Fisttrick, él mismo de los Megawhat, y aunque lo agotaba pudo mantener en funcionamiento solo con el poder de su mente

Hellen Wheels tenía problemas, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, la nave había sido invadida y su tropa habia sido derrotada, ella usó sus látigos de energía para incapacitar a varios, quince soldados cayeron ante su velocidad, pero el último soldado que derrotó mostró un terrible hecho

-Detenganse, son Xenocitas, estan siendo controlados- El comunicado de Hellen impresiono a todos, que no sabían que hacer, excepto por Manny que fue a proteger a su novia

Hellen pronto se vio superada y fue atrapada junto a su tropa, intentó correr pero su cola tenía un chip, si ella intentaba acelerar el chip le daría una descarga eléctrica capaz de desmayarla, con el pasar del tiempo y la desesperación tomó una decisión drastica...

Desprenderse la cola...

Una Hellen adolorida y sin cola se movió velozmente a salvar a sus compañeros, antes de ser convertidos en DNAliens también

**En la nave de Mistal **

-Señor, al menos treinta de las naves han caído por acción de los terrestres- Dijo alarmado un soldado de clase baja, mostrando un vídeo de Alan derritiendo la coraza de dos naves al mismo tiempo, cosa que ni le importó a Mistal

-Es suficiente, utilizen el rayo conquistador- Ordenó Mistal mientras miraba sonriendo a la pantalla

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan [Y no, no hablo de Gemma-Chan] he aqui el primer capitulo de este final de temporada...**

**Espero les guste, me esforce, gracias a los que recomendaron la canción para la batalla espacial, me hubiera gustado ver algo asi en el show original :"c**

**Referencias: **

**(1) Es un juego de palabras Hope = Esperanza**

**(2) Esa gran frase de mi Ultron :3**

**Plis comenten eso me inspira a seguir**

**Respondere sus reviews en el proximo capítulo **


	12. Capítulo 12: Dos Caras De La Misma Moned

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Quiero evitar problemas así que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, solo quiero corregir y cambiar el hecho de lo tonto que fue vendernos una relacion bonita durante dos series para que al final termine con Kai, no Ester ni Eunice sino Kai #Benlie :v**

* * *

**Cap 12: Dos Caras De La Misma Moneda**

* * *

**Recomiendo escuchar Monster de Skillet más adelante**

* * *

-Fuego- Ordenó un Mistal satisfecho y decidido

El Rayo Conquistador cargó, y automáticamente disparó el láser con destino al centro de la Tierra, con Ben fuera de combate, Gwen y Hope protegiendo a las naves

-¡No!- Gritó Cooper e intentó que el robot detuviera el láser, pero ni él ni Alan que luchaba afuera pudieron alcanzar al rayo y este solo atravesó la atmósfera a vista impotente de todos

-3... 2... 1- Se burló el dictador incursiano después de oír el disparo, para su sorpresa la explosión nunca llegó

Todos en el espacio estaban expectantes a lo sucedido y al porque no estallo el planeta, Max consultó con la NASA, y esta contestó que el rayo nunca tocó a la Tierra y desde las nubes una criatura humanoide había recibido todo el impacto, para luego salir disparado hacia el cielo

-¿Que creen que haya sido lo que detuvo el rayo?- Preguntó Max curioso de la situación allá abajo

-¿No fue tu nieto? Desde acá solo se vio una gran bola de fuego- Contestó el coronel Rossum encargado de estos asuntos

-No, él está aquí con nosotros- Dijo Max cansado mientras dirigía la mirada a la nave de los Vreedle

-Señor, la cantidad de naves esta aumentando, hasta ahora puedo contar 250- Comentó Cooper de manera desalentadora

Max colgó la comunicación con la Tierra, ya que unas fuertes explosiones rompían el silencio del inmenso vacío pensando que estas podrían afectar la nave de los Vreedle, y al ordenar al resto de plomeros retomar la formación, se dio cuenta la situación de la Kinecelerean

-La nave de Hellen se vio involucrada- Informó Max, Manny no lo pensó dos veces, desactivó sus botas magnéticas y accionando su mochila cohete (1) ante la impotente mirada de Cooper, que se sentia un inútil

Segundos después una tosca figura humanoide salió del planeta, acumuló energía y disparó una potente onda de energía a la nave de Mistal, disparo que quebró el campo de fuerza de la nave y extermino a las naves incursianas alrededor

-¿Que esta pasando?- Gruño Mistal al sentir el impacto

-No lo sé señor, pero los sensores indican que el rayo que nos golpeo tiene las mismas partículas que el Rayo Conquistador

-Interesante, a toda nave incursiana, traiganme a la criatura que disparó a mi nave ahora, y la quiero con vida- El dictador incursiano sonrió con malicia despues de decir eso

Alan se acercó a la nave de los Vreedle, y después de un leve chispazo cerca del rostro de Ben, logró despertar al portador del Omnitrix, él cual después de sostener su cabeza, se puso de pie inmediatamente

-¿De que me perdí?- Dijo algo adormilado

-Algo logró afectar la nave del batracio super desarrollado de un solo disparo- Dicho esto Alan volvió a su forma Pyronite y se dirigió al vacío del espacio

-Bueno, aqui vamos otra vez (2)- Ben examinó su Omnitrix y encontró al alienigena perfecto, Atomix

Hellen sintió lo que era la desesperación, la nave fue completamente invadida, unas decenas de soldados siguieron a los otros y ya no habia nadie que la apoyase, ella huyó y se encerró en la cabina de mando, la sensación de soledad la inundaba, ahora siente lo que sintio Pierce contra esa estúpida facción de Caballeros Eternos, mientras recordaba eso, no pudo retener más las lágrimas, pensó en su hermano Pierce, en Manny, en sus mejores amigos Alan y Cooper, y pensando en un futuro mejor para todos, estaba lista para accionar el botón de autodestrucción de la nave

La amalgama, sentía su presión aumentar, tras escuchar fuertes pisadas, el ruido se acercaba, directo hacia la cabina de mando, en un momento el silencio reinó, tras eso la puerta fue expulsada de cuatro golpes poderosos simultaneamente

-Hola linda- Sonrió de manera calmada Manny, calma que transmitió a Hellen, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo, dejando atras sus temores

-Gracias- Abrazó Hellen aun más fuerte a Manny antes de separarse y recargar sus armas

-No pude evitar notar que no tienes co...- Fueron interrumpidos por dos cadetes incursianos, que al solo ver la carne expuesta, en donde se suponia estaba la cola de Hellen, se desmayaron dejando caer sus armas, generando una gran risa en Manny

Al mismo tiempo de todo lo anterior, hordas de naves intentaron capturar sin éxito a aquella silueta misteriosa, esta se movía velozmente y atravesaba las naves destruyendolas, y dejan en el espacio a sus pasajeros

Atomix luchaba sin esfuerzo y con una gran confianza, como si algo le permitiera estar tranquilo junto a ese poderoso desconocido

Volviendo con la pareja Amalgama, estos luchaban codo a codo, contra decenas de cadetes de Incursia, Manny atravesaba el gentío bruscamente, mientras Hellen los golpeaba en puntos precisos, o eso pasaba hasta que se encontraron con un guerrero escolta Incursiano, anatomicamente similar a Bullfrag

-Hellen Wheels, confirmando el arribo de Manny Armstrong al vehículo, necesitamos refuerzos, Manny lucha mano a mano con una de estas malditas ranas, pero es grande, muy grande y...- Un golpe seguido de un grito de Manny fue lo último audio transmitido por el comunicador

Cooper no pudo soportar escuchar esto, dirigió al complejo artilugio alienígena que controlaba y lo estrelló en toda la nave nodriza, cosa que aumentó de tamaño las grietas en el campo y tras colocarse su casco, procedió a llegar hasta la nave con un Rifle Repulsor Sonico T800 (3) tecnologia nivel 6, seguido por Alan, un Pyronite furioso listo para hacer ancas de rana

Patelliday estaba cerca a la Tierra, y desde su posición vio perfectamente como Atomix en un extremo y la figura humanoide en el otro acababan fácilmente a las hordas que llegaban, pero tambien fue el único que noto que la figura tan poderosa era el muchacho Osmosiano, que había desaparecido hace unas semanas, Kevin Ethan Levin, su cabello y esa cicatriz en el mentón lo delataron

**[Aqui es el momento de iniciar la canción que indique arriba]**

-Señor, esa criatura no parece ceder ante ningún ataque y Tennyson dificulta aun más labor, talvez si nos retira...- No pudo terminar de hablar porque Mistal ya lo había cogido del cuello y luego tenía frente a frente

-Yo no me retirare, si quieres puedes tomar la primera nave y escapar- Mistal soltó al soldado el cual hizo una reverencia

-Gracias señor, se lo agradezco, mi hija y mi esposa se lo agradeceran- El anfibio de manera relajada y esperanzada le dio la espalda al tirano, y este sin duda, saltó y antes de que reaccione Mistal rompió el cuello del desertor

-¿Alguien más? Disparen el Rayo Conquistador una vez más aunque esta vez apunten solo a la criatura - Ordenó el emperador sin remordimientos

La trayectoria del Rayo fue accidentada, al dispararla chocó contra cinco naves oficiales de Plomeros, lo unico que salvo a los tripulantes fueron Gwen y Charmcaster, el disparo impactó en el posible Osmosiano, la luz producida por el choque permitio ver el rostro del luchador, un Kevin mucho más poderoso y capaz de estar en el espacio

Kevin no parecio darse cuenta que descubrieron su identidad y siguió luchando devolviendo el ataque, que de manera definitiva quebró el campo y dejó a la nave expuesta al ataque, Mistal ordenó un segundo disparo continuo, que el Cañon no soportó, el Cañon estalló dejando sin ataque definitivo al tirano

-¿Que me ven?- Gritó con una voz profunda Kevin, grito que dejó sin palabras a todos los que lo vieron,

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui?- Dijo Atomix mientras sus contenedores burbujeaban

-No es tu problema- Contestó Kevin sin más

-Es mi problema, porque necesito saber si eres un aliado o un obstaculo- Aclaró las cosas Atomix mientras señalaba a Kevin con la palma de su mano, la cual brillaba de verde

-Dije que no te metas- Exclamó Kevin a todo pulmón, creando una navaja de Taydenita y atacando a Ben de manera imprevista, solo para conseguir un disparo de Ben en todo el rostro

-Incinerar- Susurró Ben y una gran flama verde se expandió al punto de rodear a Kevin

-Bastardo- Kevin se movió a toda velocidad con el objetivo de dejar atrás a Ben y entrar en la nave, mas no espero ser interceptado con un rayo tractor, que lo paralizó y anulo temporalmente su poder, o mejor dicho lo desvío

-Necesito tiempo para que el portal este listo, Incursacraft preparen Iniciativa de Inmolación- Ordenó Mistal a lo que cada nave cercana aceleró a su maxima capacidad y atravesando la atmósfera terrestre, buscaba estrellarse en la Tierra

-¡Tennyson!- Reprendió Rossum a través del comunicador de la nave desde la Tierra

A lo largo del planeta, muchas naves se estaban estrellando, arrasando con decenas de kilómetros debido al impacto, con todos los plomeros arriba nadie podia detenerlos

**Mientras Tanto En Bellwood**

Ester, los Krahoo y alienígenas varios intentaban destruir en el aire a muchas de las naves, y si bien funcionaba, por cada nave destruida caían dos más

La Semi-Krahoo lideraba la defensa de manera calmada, hasta que una madre y su hijo aparecieron en el campo en la zona de fuego cruzado, Ester de manera inmediata fue a sacarlos del campo, pero una gigantesca bola de fuego y escombros ya estaba casi encima de ella, Ester cubrió a la familia y cerró los ojos, momentos cruciales pasaron pero nada paso, al abrir los ojos, vio un brillante muro metálico que detuvo el impacto sin mucho daño

-¿Como?- Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Ester después de que la madre e hijo se fueran

-Nanochips, ¿No son lindos?- Respondió coqueta una oportuna señorita de cabello negro

**De Nuevo En El Espacio**

Patelliday y los plomeros más cercanos a la Exosfera del planeta derribaban a las naves de que se vuelvan meteoros, pero a este paso nadie ganaría

Los Amalgama juntos, habían podido recuperar el control de la nave y ahora se encontraban apoyando a Patelliday

-Etto... Chicos gracias por aceptarnos en su tropa, Romboid y yo estamos felices por ello- Octagon se sinceró con los plomeros y con Ben

-Sí, aunque Tennyson nos caía mal, logró hacernos mejores personas- Romboid dijo sin ninguna verguenza

-Boid- Reprendió su hermano mayor

-Fue divertida la fiesta de tu mamá- Siguió hablando Romboide ignorando a su hermano

-Boid- Octagon sonaba algo más frustrado

-Pero alejate de nuestra hermana- Esta frase fue la gota que rebalso el vaso y enojo a Octagon

-¡Boid!- Romboid se dio cuenta de lo dicho y le dio la razón

-Oye Tennyson, cuando comencemos a gritar como locos, tú y un equipo acerquense lo más que puedan a la nave de Mistal- Exclamó Romboid a la vez que se quitaba el sombrero

-¿Que rayos plane...- Max preguntó sin tener idea de esto

-Aqui esta nuestra contraoferta- Se escuchó gritar a los Vreedle por el comunicador antes de que impactaran en la nave, rompiendo de una maldita vez la cubierta misma de la nave y creando una abertura perfecta para que Ben y su pequeño equipo, pudiera entrar en la nave

-¿Acaso ellos?- Gwen se sorprendió de tal manera, que Ben tuvo que hacerla reaccionar, y ella junto a Attea y Charmcaster salieron de la nave con Ben transformado en Gravattack

Llegar al boquete de la nave no fue problema, el problema llegó a raiz de que dentro de la nave se separaron y se dirigieron a distintas zonas, Gwen a la Armeria, Attea al Calabozo, Charmcaster a los Motores y Ben a la Sala de Mando, hasta donde llegó sin incidente alguno

-Oye rana con esteroides, te rindes o vamos a Francia, haz de saber delicioso- Dijo Gravattack preparado para cualquier amenaza

-Yo de ti no amenazaria- Dijo Mistal saliendo por detras de Ben, con dos guardias a cada lado

-¿Que te hace tan especial?- Interrogó Ben al emperador que lucía extremadamente confiado

-¿Ella?- Dijo el derrocador de Attea, para luego señalar a una esquina donde mostraba a alguien importante para Ben

-¡Julie!- Gravattack expresó su ira al aumentar la gravedad en toda la sala, pero más para la zona donde Mistal se encontraba

Julie se encontraba suspendida en el aire, con sus muñecas y tobillos encadenados junto a una compuerta de expulsión

-Detente o la suelto al frío del espacio- Gritó Mistal y Ben se vio forzado a suspender su ataque

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de su libertad?- Preguntó Ben preocupado

-Ella por el Omnitrix, es un trato muy justo- Contestó Mistal sin dudar de sus palabras

-Esta bien- Dijo frustado el portador del Omnitrix volviendo a ser humano

* * *

**Ya esta ya subi el capítulo que tanto piden, ahora como no vea votos o comentarios, me resiento, por cierto ya inicié mi fanfic de OPM y ya reedite mi fanfic de Mew x Ash**

**Sigo buscando artista digital**

**Referencias:**

**(1) Jetpack: YECGAA [GTA San Andreas]**

**(2) Aw sh*t here we go again**

**(3) El Modelo del Terminator Original**


	13. Capítulo 13: Los Ideales De Un Héroe

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Quiero evitar problemas así que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, solo quiero corregir y cambiar el hecho de lo tonto que fue vendernos una relacion bonita durante dos series para que al final termine con Kai, no Ester ni Eunice sino Kai #Benlie :v**

* * *

**Cap 13: Los Ideales De Un Héroe **

* * *

**Recomiendo escuchar Hero de Skillet más adelante**

* * *

Mistal al ver a Ben destransformado, se confió y decidió romper su trato

-Muchachos sueltenla- Ordenó el Emperador Incursiano, aunque de una manera sospechosa

Los subordinados entendieron rápidamente el mensaje e inadvertidamente activaron la compuerta de expulsión, dejando que Julie saliera despedida

-Julie... ¡Julie!- Ben pasó de la tristeza a la desesperación al ver morir a la primera chica que aceptó su cariño, su forma de ser, su identidad y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo

**[Aqui es el momento de iniciar la canción que indique arriba]**

-Sorpresa- Se burló Mistal, para acto seguido recibir el impacto brutal de un Vaxasauriano furioso

-¡Humungosaurio!- Exclamó Ben con todas sus fuerzas y con dos coletazos, se deshizo de todos los subordinados de Mistal

-Je... Tu fuerza es digna de las historias, Tennyson- Dijo Mistal a la vez que escupía algo de sangre y se acomodaba el brazo dislocado

**Mientras Con Attea**

La ex-emperatriz lucía preocupada, tenía miedo por Ben, Mistal era una aberración con habilidades superiores innatas

-Espero este bien- Susurró Attea al ver que ya estaba cerca del calabozo

Después de dispararle a dos guardias y enfrentarse cuerpo a otros tres, pudo entrar, asqueandose al ver un depósito de huevos Xenocitas, pero contenta porque muchos de sus fieles soldados estaban encerrados, encerrados pero a salvo, ahí también vio a la criatura que estuvo destruyendo sus naves, era Kevin, solo que parecía ser normal, humano otra vez

Attea leyó la información de las máquinas a su alrededor y sacó una acertada conclusión

Debido a que el Osmosiano recibió el impacto del rayo tractor en todo el cuerpo, sin ningún tipo de protección, fue expropiado de su energia sobrante y redireccionada a los motores

-Oye Kevin ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Attea a la vez que le daba ligeras bofetadas en el rostro del vándalo adolescente

El muchacho sólo agito su cabeza, Attea lo tomó como un sí, y comenzó a liberar a los prisioneros y a Kevin, aunque este último con algo de reticencia

**En Otro Lado De La Nave**

Para Gwen fue fácil entrar a la Armería, tan solo generó campos energéticos alrededor de las cabezas de los batracios y desmayarlos

La híbrida Anodita comprobó la gran cantidad de armas que poseían los Incursianos, asi qué de manera veloz las destruyó, creando una cortina de humo de la que se protegió con una esfera de mana, sin embargo no estaba lista para el poderoso disparo que destruyó su escudo cual burbuja

-Au... ¿Cual fue la matrícula de la nave que me golpeó?- Gwen intentó bromear pero rápidamente desistió al ver que su enemigo, era nada más ni nada menos ni nada más que un Incursiano con la armadura creada por Ship

**A La Vez Con Charmcaster**

La peliplata solo usó a los canes de piedra que traía en su bolso para inmovilizar a los guardias y sin obstáculo alguno llegar a los motores, que tenían la energía al tope

Hope comenzó a desviar la energía hacia su báculo, los motores disminuyeron su fuerza, las luces cambiaron de color y unas alarmas resonaron fuertemente en toda esa zona de la nave alertando a tropas y tropas de soldados

**De Vuelta Con Ben**

El dinosaurio alienígena sujetaba a Mistal de la cabeza y lo golpeaba de tal manera, que ya no parecía Ben

Humungosaurio dejó caer a Mistal y volvió a ser humano, el Omnitrix parecía desgastarse rápidamente, más de lo usual

-Ya te cansaste- La voz soberbia de Mistal se alzó una vez más, él cuál se levantó, y se desplazó a gran velocidad con objetivo de golpear a Ben

Ben sentía la imperiosa sed de sangre de Mistal y la ráfaga de viento que sus movimientos causaban, en un parpadeo Mistal ya estaba frente a él con el puño en alto, pero una luz verde lo encegueció para luego sentir como su puño estaba siendo demolido por un impacto aún mayor

-¡Agh!- Gritó el Incursiano sorprendido y adolorido al ver a un Appoplexian frente a él, con la púa ensangrentada

-Ríndete o Rath no tendrá piedad contigo, Mistal, Supremo Emperador del Im...- Mistal calló al felino con una patada fortísima en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder

-Silencio, esta será tu tumba- Gritó el dictador con una sonrisa desquiciada, tras propinarle un conjunto de diez golpes consecutivos a Rath, que parecía paralizado

-¿Y quien lo decidió?- Gruño Rath de manera siniestra con unos ojos verdes sedientos de venganza, a la vez que detenía la patada de Mistal, y lo lanzaba al panel de comunicaciones y lo destruia

**Afuera De La Nave**

El daño que causo Ben al panel de control parecía haber hecho que las naves se desorganizaran, ya que empezaron a separarse e intentar un ataque individual, poco a poco la cantidad de naves se reducía, de cien pasaron a ser sólo cincuenta

Max se alegró y comenzó a dirigir a los Plomeros con más ímpetu y espíritu, las Amalgamas atacaban juntas, Hellen era la piloto de la nave, ya que tenía los mas rápidos sentidos y reflejos en la nave, en la cubierta tanto Cooper como Manny disparaban a cuánta nave se acercara, habia momentos en los que Manny se trepaba a la nave con el propósito de desbaratarla desde fuera, Alan volaba alrededor disparando cargas de fuego, fundiendo la cubierta de naves enemigos

Patelliday mantenía a raya a las que seguían intentando estrellarse en la Tierra, con solo algunas logrando ingresar

**Volviendo Con Attea**

Ella ayudó a su gente a escapar, dándole armas solo a los más leales a ella, con la orden de proteger a los débiles y que vayan por una nave y se escondan en algún satélite de Saturno

Ahora la derrocada emperatriz, caminaba junto a Kevin, el cual seguía algo mareado, hacia el lugar de origen de una poderosa explosión

Gwen no la estaba pasando bien, la forma de atacar de la armadura no le daba tiempo a pensar en una estrategia, no quería dañar a Ship y estaba preocupada por el paradero de Julie, ya que si Ship estaba aquí, Julie no estaría lejos, Ship en modo armadura era poderoso, Julie siempre se contenía para no dañar a nadie, Gwen no quería atacar al pequeño Mecamorfo Galvánico pero si no se defendía podría morir

-¡Eradiko!- Gritó la pelirroja, a la vez que cargaba su energía, la fuerza del ataque fue tal que al impactar en Ship, lo impulsó e incrustó en una pared cercana

Charmcaster estaba rodeada, decenas de soldados apuntando sus armas directo a ella, la hechicera sólo sonrió y al instante que ellos dispararon, comenzó a girar velozmente su báculo repeliendo la mayoría de disparos, y a su vez atacaba con las flores que salieron de su bolso

-Meven Aweb- Un torbellino mágico envolvió a Charmcaster y la teletransporto junto a Attea, la que al verla se asustó

-Misión cumplida- Contestó algo agitada la hechicera

-¿Charmcaster aquí? Esto confirma que estoy muerto- Susurró Kevin al escuchar la voz de Hope

-De hecho, a mi me sorprende verte más cuerdo, ya sabes sin tanto muere muere- Contestó irónicamente Hope dejando confundido a Kevin, para luego darle una fruta que podía recuperar su energía

**En La Sala De Mando**

Decir que la sala de mando estaba destruida, era poco, parecía haber sido bombardeada una y otra vez, las paredes abolladas, las ventanas con cristales de Taydenita resquebrajados, ya no había ningún mueble en la sala, solo dos guerreros

-¡Estrella Polaris!- Gritó Rath a la vez que le hacia una llave rompiéndole la pierna a Mistal

-Sigue gastando energía, ya caeras- Gruño Mistal adolorido

Ben sabía que Mistal tenía razón, gracias a Rath le ha propinado cientos de golpes, y a esquivado muchos más pero el Omnitrix se esta desgastando rápido, tal vez solo tenga para una última transformación consecutiva

-Armadillo- Exclamó el Talpaedan a la vez que recibía un golpe directo del Incursiano en toda la cara que lo hizo escupir aceite

-Te estas haciendo más fuerte con el tiempo- Comentó el alienígena causa temblores

La única respuesta de Mistal fue una patada a la cabeza de Armadillo, el Talpaedan se protegió pero si sintió el golpe

-Entonces no te daré más tiempo- Exclamó el alienígena sísmico y tras cargar su puño, embistió al Incursiano a la vez que comenzaba a vibrar, agrietando los paredes y rompiendolas una tras otra, cualquier otro estaría muerto con tales golpes, pero Mistal no, ya que este parecía regenerarse

Gwen perdía terreno, un Ship completamente enfocado en la guerra tenia un poder abrumador, intentó con ataques de energía directa, que solo fue absorbida, ahora usaría hechizos físicos o transmutadores

-Moccha Ocsecia- La pelirroja utilizó el hechizo, sin recordar que este en especifico tiene un efecto contraproducente si se usa con trajes de plomeros

La anodita vio su traje hincharse como una esfera, para luego salir despedida velozmente esquivando los disparos de Ship y atropellandolo

Cuando Gwen se recupero del impacto y levantó la mirada, tenía un gran cañón apuntando a su sien

Gwen susurró unas pequeñas palabras, un encantamiento que no usaba hace muchísimo tiempo, y sería preciso para salvarse

-Reanima Dinámica- La Bioarmadura pronto se vio rodeado de chispas, que generaron grandes daños en Ship, Ship resentido de dolor, expulsó violentamente a su piloto y se deshizo, la pelirroja aprovechó esto y recogió a la mascota Mecamorfo en una esfera de maná

Justo después de vencerlo, sintió la nave remecerse y de unas paredes cercanas salió Armadillo

Mistal estaba mal, Ben no le dio tiempo a regenerarse, estaba sangrando, los brazos rotos, su espalda completamente demolida, pero él sentía algo cambiar dentro de él, ya no sentía tanto dolor

Armadillo dejó a Mistal en el suelo, ya estaba noqueado, pronto podría encarcelarlo por todo lo que cometió

Un fuerte pitido seguido de una luz verde mostró a Ben herido y cansado, con el Omnitrix brillando en la muñeca, su prima lo abrazó fuertemente, habían ganado, se habían salvado

Ben se separó del abrazo, enseguida y jalo a Gwen hacia un lado, logrando ambos esquivar el ligero ataque de Mistal

Ben no supo en que momento se recuperó, pero estaba de nuevo con un Mistal completamente sano, pero Ben ya no tenía energía en el Omnitrix, Mistal lo tenía acorralado listo para matarlo, pero alguien logró golpearlo desde atrás distrayendolo

Kevin había aparecido con dos mazos en lugar de puños y había comenzado a golpear a Mistal, dándole chance a Ben de huir

-¿Kevin?- Miró Ben incrédulo

-Es una larga historia- Contestó bruscamente a la vez que le daba un arma a Ben

Attea y Ben disparaban a la cabeza de Mistal mientras Hope y Gwen usaban lazos para detenerlo

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos, Mistal se liberó, agarró a Attea y la lanzó hacia las usuarias de magia, a la vez que sostenía los mazos de Kevin y se los arranco, para luego sostenerlos de los brazos y de un rodillazo desmayar al Osmosiano, solo quedaba Ben de pie

Un disparo de arco rompió el silencio desesperante, y un golpe seco se oyó, Mistal había recibido el proyectil en la parte trasera de la cabeza

-¿Estas bien?- Contestó una voz algo culpable

-Miren quien vino a saludar, Rook Blonko- Contestó burlonamente Ben

-¿Que hago?- Preguntó inocentemente el plomero con rasgos felinos

-Llevatelos en tu nave- Dijo Ben a la vez que por fin se transformaba

Ben convertido en Cuatro Brazos levantó a todos los heridos por Mistal, a la vez que Rook lo guiaba a su nave mientras tenía a Ship en un brazo

Ya todos habían entrado, solo faltaba Rook, pero de pronto, un ruido detuvo al Tetramand y dejo que Rook subiera antes, solo para ser emboscado por Mistal que lo sostuvo de la cara y lo impacto con el suelo ya frágil, este se rompió y los dejo caer a la sala de motores que Hope saboteo antes

El ruido provocado despertó a Gwen, quien se puso de pie velozmente y siguió a su primo a la lucha mientras Rook algo herido subió a su nave y despegó salvando al resto de heridos

Cuatro Brazos se quitó de encima a Mistal y cambio de forma para atacar desde lejos

-Frankenstrike- Gritó para luego lanzar rayos potenciados por la energía de los motores hacia los brazos del dictador

Esto no detuvo a Mistal, Ben siguió electrocutandolo, eso al parecer si hizo efecto, pero los motores habían sufrido daños en todas las luchas, y a eso sumemosle el recalentamiento por el drenaje de energía

Los motores estallaron, la energía catalizada allí se esparció y destruyo la nave en su totalidad

Gwen se salvó junto a su primo de la explosión con un campo de maná, por muy fuerte que sea Ben en su forma Transylian no resistiría esa explosión

De pronto vieron como en el espacio una criatura empezó a regenerarse desde cero, todos alrededor veían eso asombrados y repugnados, Mistal seguía vivo, sus órganos respiratorios reventaban una y otra vez debido a estar en un ambiente inhóspito pero el seguía regenerandolos

-Listo para otra ronda- Gritó la criatura a medio regenerar con su carne y estructura osea expuesta

Ben tuvo una idea loca, fatal, pero si funcionaba se liberarán de él, le dijo a Gwen que lo paralice y él haría el resto

Después de que Gwen lo liberase del escudo, Frankenstrike cambió de forma y Gravattack apareció en la batalla, dispuesto a usar el ultimo recurso, Gwen rodeó a Mistal en un campo energético y lo paralizó, para luego encoger poco a poco la esfera, a la vez que Gravattack comprimía la gravedad en el pequeño espacio donde estaba el inmortal Mistal, Incursiano capaz de soportar los golpes y explosiones fatales

Ben y Gwen crearon un mini agujero negro súper denso, Mistal fue succionado por este, pero el agujero negro perdió estabilidad y comenzó a crecer y a absorber los restos de las naves destruidas

El Omnitrix en el cinturón de Gravattack chispeaba, había sido dañado en batalla, pronto se destransformo y de no ser por Gwen moría flotando en el espacio, al final ambos quedaron cubiertos en una gran esfera de maná en el espacio con el agujero negro acercándose listo para asimilarlos

Ben notó que el daño en el Omnitrix había activado de nuevo la autodestrucción, Azmuth lo oiría luego, claro si es que lograban sobrevivir, pero peor aún no podía transformarse en nada

Max veía esto, y se sentía inutil, Rook había traído a Kevin, las amalgamas, a Attea y a Hope, antes de la explosión pero sus nietos seguían luchando con ese bastardo inmortal, y ahora estaba cerca a un agujero negro

La cuenta regresiva del Omnitrix era poca, un minuto y contando, supone que se activó mucho antes en plena lucha, el Omnitrix o el Agujero ambos eran un peligro

-¡Gwen! ¡Usa el Omnitrix mandalo en el centro del agujero!- Indicó Ben a su prima

-Estas loco, dejarás de ser un héroe, estarás en peligro- Protestó Gwen instantáneamente

-El reloj se esta autodestruyendo, falta un minuto ya es un peligro, ademas la energía de este sera suficiente para destruir el agujero negro- Argumentó el castaño Tennyson logrando convencer a Gwen

Ben le entregó el reloj a Gwen, faltaban quince segundos, esta rápidamente usó una soga de energía y la acercó, faltaban diez... nueve... ocho...

El Omnitrix estalló estando dentro del agujero negro, a causa de la energía el hoyo colapsó sobre si mismo y se cerró

La población Incursiana diezmada, muchos plomeros heridos, algunos de gravedad, ciudades destruidas, un héroe desarmado

**Ese fue el costo de esta lucha**

Lejos muy lejos de la batalla, un portal se abre dejando salir a una gigantesca polilla azul, con un solo objetivo en mente. _**Nicole**_

* * *

_**Se acabó la primera temporada de la historia, fue un gusto avanzar con ustedes, volveré con esta historia en un futuro**_

_**PD: Siganme en Twitter**_

_**Edit: Hoy 29 de mayo noté que faltaba un pedazo de la historia y les pido perdón por ello. Ya lo corregí :"c**_


	14. Capítulo 14: No Daré Explicaciones

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD- Quiero evitar problemas asi que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, yo solo cambio el tonto hecho de que Ben se quede con Kai**

* * *

**CAP 14: No Daré Explicaciones**

* * *

Al explotar el Omnitrix, la energía residual impactó fuertemente en el escudo de maná de Gwen, quien debido al esfuerzo de mantener el escudo, comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y a tiritar

Ben estaba cansado y se sentia culpable ya que de no haber sido por él, ella estaría segura en la nave de Rook, además veia su muñeca con la mirada perdida, nunca había perdido al Omnitrix de una manera tan impactante, siempre que lo perdía o lo destruía quedaba algo, pero ahora solo quedaba el rastro energético

Ambos aun flotaban en el espacio sin alguna fuente de gravedad u oxígeno, el escudo que Gwen erigió se estaba quebrando, todos los plomeros alrededor veían la situación sin poder hacer nada

Alan, sin embargo se cubrió de fuego y se acercó a la esfera para luego llevarla a la nave central, donde Rook y las amalgamas dejaron a los demás

Attea tomó un pequeña nave y se dirigió a donde habia acordado con su gente para organizarla como la emperatriz que era

La nave central fue rodeada con las naves que se encontraban en buen estado, mientras las naves dañadas eran escoltadas por Rook y el grupo de Nuevos Plomeros, sin embargo Rook traía a alguien más que logró salvar en el espacio

Al atravesar la capa de nubes vieron con horror como una diversas partes de la ciudad estaban en llamas y rápidamente bajaron para ver que podian hacer para ayudar

Cerca a la superficie, observaron al ejército y a algunos Krahoo socorriendo a las personas que se vieron afectadas

Al llegar a la base, Ben ya estaba inconsciente y sus manos estaban fuertemente agarradas a las de Gwen, que por cierto se desmayó debido a la perdida de sangre, Hellen estaba adolorida por la extracción de su cola y Rook Blonko estaba resentido en la zona donde fue golpeado

Dentro de la base todo era un caos, el personal médico se encargaba de ayudar a todos los que fuera posible

Cuando el héroe recuperó la consciencia estaba confundido y preocupado, asi que espero pacientemente a que ningún médico estuviera cerca para levantarse de su cama y cojeando ir a ver a Gwen, lo que no esperaba era encontrar a Kevin alli

-Tennyson- Exclamó serenamente el Osmosiano

-Kevin ¿Eres tú? ¿Esta todo bien?- Preguntó Ben, algo precavido teniendo en cuenta todo lo sucedido

-Pues claro hombre, el golpe de esa rana no me dejo daño alguno- Dicho esto Ben entendió que Kevin no recordaba lo sucedido, algo extraño pasaba

-Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta- Contestó Ben intentando mantener el ambiente tranquilo

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió alla arriba? ¿Quien era ese tipo que me golpeo en toda la cara? Estoy sorprendido- El Osmosiano interrogó sin parar al ex-poseedor del Omnitrix

-El sorprendido aqui soy yo, la ultima vez que te vi fue cuando Hex te enviaba al otro lado del universo- Dijo de manera nerviosa, ya que aun recordaba esa noche tan desesperante

-¿Hex? Solo recuerdo despertar con mi cuerpo recubierto de diversos materiales en un planeta vacío y gris...- Su narración se vio interrumpida por la característica voz de Lucy, preguntando por el estado de Ben y el equipo de ataque, sin embargo al ver a Kevin su actitud cambió a una rencorosa y sarcastica

-¡Oh Kevin! ¿Estás bien? ¿No perderas el control e intentaras matar a Ben?- Increpó Lucy con un tono de voz venenoso

-¿A que te refieres?- Kevin replicó de manera brusca molestando más a Lucy

-No te hagas el inocente, Levin, todos sabemos lo que hiciste esa noche- Acusó la rubia, de manera tal que Kevin no supo que decir

-Basta Lucy, no ganarás nada asi- Le gritó Ben a Lucy

-¿Enserio Ben? Te pondrás de su lado ¿Y si intenta dañar a Gwen? ¿O a Nicole?- Argumentó la Linopo, nombrando a dos personas importantes en la vida de Ben

-¿Nicole? Oye cachorra realmente no se a lo que te refi...- Kevin no pudo terminar la oración debido a que Lucy, la cual perdió por completo su forma humana estiró su brazo y causó que Kevin impactará contra la pared, haciendo que inconscientemente el cuerpo de Kevin absorba su poder y que la forma actual de Lucy se deshaga y termine como una mancha en el piso

A su vez, Kevin no podía mantener su forma y se derretía con cada paso que daba y sin querer comenzaba a tirar las cosas a su alrededor

-Kevin cálmate, respira, sus habilidades depende de su mente, piensa en permanecer en tu forma humana- Ordenó Ben, como líder que era, al Osmosiano

-Ella estará furiosa cuando despierte- Intentó bromear Kevin

-Sé que no fue tu intención herirla, hablaré con ella luego, asi que acercate y devuelvele su energía- Kevin estaba en pleno intercambio energético cuando un plomero, específicamente un Petrosapien, entró y al ver a Kevin comenzó a disparar, sin importar donde caían sus cristales, uno impactó muy cerca de la cama de Gwen

-Idiota casi le das- Kevin perdió el control y creando un mazo de lodo golpeó al agente intergaláctico y salió corriendo hacia la zona de vehículos, lugar donde 'prestó' un tanque para alejarse de la base

-Plomeros, el Osmosiano Kevin Levin, acusado de atacar a Ben y Gwen Tennyson esta en la enfermería y ha dejado inconsciente a Lucy Mann, desde este momento deja de ser uno de los nuestros para volverse un fugitivo- Ordenó el plomero Petrosapien

Kevin salió del tanque robado y se metió a las alcantarillas, accedió a un pasaje y llegó a Pueblo Bajo, donde se transmitia la alerta de su captura y el vídeo del ataque en la universidad, la prueba irrefutable de su delito

Tras ver el vídeo, Kevin se cogió la cabeza de manera desesperada tratando de recordar que lo motivó a atacar a su novia y a su mejor amigo

En eso rememoró como golpeaba a Ben y lo que le hizo a Gwen, pero no se sentía natural, sentia como si su mente solo fuera un pasajero en su cuerpo y no el conductor

-¿Que le pasa a mi cuerpo?- Gritó antes de seguir huyendo

¿Y Nicole? ¿Que pasó con Nicole? Ella está con los padres de Ben encerrados en el sótano, lugar donde Ben les había dicho que se oculten en el caso de que pasara algo

Carl y Sandra habian llevado a Nicole al parque, ella se estaba divirtiendo, cuando de repente la pulsera de Nicole parpadeo y la primogénita de Ben volvió a su forma Necrofriggian, los Tennyson al verla asi, la cargaron y regresaron a casa preocupados por Ben

Ya estando cerca de su casa una nave aterrizó; de esta bajó una tropa de Incursianos con orden de asesinarlos, en ese momento apuraron el paso y fueron a refugiarse al sótano, lugar del cual, aun no salen

Nadie en el parque notó el cambio de la pequeña, excepto una cámara mimetizada, la cual transmitía todo hacia un castillo

-Alto Mando Eterno ¿Cual es la orden?- Preguntó un joven rubio con indumentaria metálica

-Siga observando a ese asqueroso híbrido y a esos traidores a la raza, Escudero- Contestó de manera déspota, un hombre oculto en las sombras

* * *

_**Hi! Estoy vivo, me demoró mucho hacer este capitulo, ya que no sabía que escribir y como hacerlo, espero lo aprecien, dejenme en los comentarios ideas, memes y todo eso**_

_**PD: ¿Esto esta bien como capítulo individual o lo subo todo junto con el 13?**_

_**PD2: ¿Alguien es artista digital?**_

_**PD3: Pasense por mis fanfics [Especialmente el de One Punch Man, Spiderman] y dejen comentarios si les gusto :D**_

_**PD4: Si alguien aqui lee el fic de Harry Potter que hice, este atento ya que si todo va bien el que estaré actualizando**_

_**PD5: Siganme en Twitter**_


	15. Capítulo 15: El Retorno De Un Corazón Tr

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD- Quiero evitar problemas asi que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, yo solo cambio el tonto hecho de que Ben se quede con Kai**

* * *

**CAP 15: El Retorno De Un Corazón Transtornado**

* * *

Ben conducía a casa rápidamente, estaba preocupado por sus padres y su hija, quien sabe si habían ido a atacarlos y si ese era el caso estaba preparado, tenía una gran cantidad de armas distintas para lidiar con lo que fuera. Además no estaba solo, Lucy la Lenopo insistió en acompañar a Ben

-Debo dejar de pensar asi- Se dijo a si mismo y aceleró lo más que pudo, mientras Lucy miraba preocupada al Tennyson

Al llegar a la calle donde vivía, algunos de los árboles estaban en llamas, trozos de escombros se encontraban esparcidos por dónde quiera que mires, pero lo que más impresión causó fueron la gran cantidad de cadáveres alienígenas, todos soldados de Incursia

-¿Que fue lo que pasó aqui?- Exclamó Lucy con temor en la voz

-Supongo que intentaron atacar mi casa, pero mis padres no le harían esto, nadie de aquí lo haría- Aclaró Ben con un tono firme de voz

Se acercaron al cuerpo del Incursiano más cercando y lo que vio los dejó impresionados, el batracio tenía una gran cantidad de pequeñas pero profundas laceraciones en el pecho.

Se separaron para inspeccionar el resto de cadáveres, todos ellos con esas graves heridas, causa de sus muertes.

La agudeza visual del ex-portador del Omnitrix pudo notar un imperceptible movimiento en uno de los cuerpos

Viendo esto, Ben corrió a asegurarse que al soldado, pero tan solo al acercarse el alienígena cogió su brazo y comenzó a dar gritos y balbuceos

-Fueron un enjambre indetenible- Tras estas palabras, los ojos del soldado perdieron el brillo y su pulso desapareció

El castaño vio la pierna del soldado y lo que notó lo dejo espantado, donde debía estar su pierna, solo había huesos. Su carne había desaparecido

Lucy que se hallaba atrás de Ben, se fijo en el cuello del fallecido y como algo parecía moverse bajo su piel

Lucy alertó a Ben y en un instante este se levantó y golpeó su muñeca con aún el pensamiento de tener el Omnitrix.

En ese descuido, ese bicho que se hallaba en la dermis del anfibio salió disparada con el objetivo de lastimar a Ben. Justo antes de que el bicho se incrustara en el cuello de Ben, Lucy usó su lodo para inmovilizar al pequeño atacante y tras inspeccionarlo lo aplastó

-¿Reconociste al insecto, Lucy?- Preguntó Ben después de quitarse algunas manchas de lodo

-No, aun con toda la información que tengo sobre insectos autóctonos de la Tierra y planetas cercanos no puedo reconocerlo. Su exoesqueleto era plateado y bastante compacto y de no ser porque lo atrape con mi lodo podria haber cortado mi piel

-Me hubiera gustado ver a aquel bicho, si son un enjambre como dijo el soldado...- Exclamó el castaño debido a cierto presentimiento

-No te preocupes Ben ya no queda nada de él- Respondió abruptamente Lucy intentando quitar aquella idea de Ben

-Espero sea así, espero sea asi- Dijo Ben sin notar como una ligera gota de sangre caía al suelo emcima de los restos del bicho

Al llegar a su casa Ben fue a revisar el sótano con rifle en mano, mientras Lucy iba a las habitaciones superiores con el fin de buscar rastros de lucha

En el sótano Ben desactivó el sistema de seguridad que protegía a sus padres y entró, no sin antes ocultar su muñeca

-Por lo que veo hicieron lo que les dije- Dijo Ben sorprendiendo a sus padres y a Nicole, Carl y Sandra abrazaron a su hijo, y Nicole voló hasta la cabeza de su papá

-Hijo... Estás todo herido ¿Tan grave fue la lucha?- Preguntó Carl tras darle un poco de espacio a Ben

-Fue muy ardua, subamos a la sala, arriba lo explicare mejor- Dicho esto todos subieron, pero Ben siempre iba cubriendo su muñeca

Ben contó un resumen de todo lo que pasó arriba y eso generó respuestas varias. Mientras Carl mostraba una cara de orgullo, Sandra tenía una cara de preocupación por todo lo que oía

-Ben disculpame por interrumpirte pero temprano el regulador de Nicole falló y tuvimos que regresar corriendo a casa ¿Tienes alguna idea de la causa?- Preguntó Sandra tras el incidente transcurrido hace unas horas

-Realmente no, más tarde vere su regulador- Afirmó el padre de Nicole

-Talvez tuvo que ver con que perdiste el Omnitrix- Exclamó Lucy de manera sorpresiva, tanto que Ben no pudo evitar que dijera la verdad

-¿Perdiste el Omnitrix?- Carl cuestionó a su hijo con un fuerte mirada

-¿Acaso no les contaste?- La voz de la Lenopo se sentía algo culpable tras hablar

-No Lucy, aún no llegaba a ese punto en la historia. Pero sí lo perdi, fue la única opción- Aclaró Ben a la vez que mostraba su desprotegida muñeca

-Hijo...- Susurró Sandra antes de darle un fuerte abrazo mientras todos veían en silencio la escena

-Papa- Una pequeña voz rompió el silencio de la sala

Todas las miradas se fijaron en Nicole y como seguía repitiendo aquella palabra una y otra vez.

-Mi niñita es muy inteligente- Los ojos de Ben brillaron al decir esto y cargar en brazos a Nicole para acurrucarla en su pecho

-Papa papa- Decía la única hija de Ben entre risas

Lucy sonreía al ver esa escena de un Ben que a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, jugaba y se enorgullecia de su hija

En las calles, el bicho que anteriormente atacó al joven héroe se estaba recuperando gracias a la sangre que cayó. Tras estar en perfectas condiciones el bicho alzó vuelo y se dirigió hacia unos arbustos cercanos

-¿Acaso esa cosa le dijo Papá a mi Benji? ¿Enserio? Sabía que era buena idea dejarte alli- Murmuraba venenosamente un ser de tez azulada a la vez que sostenía a ese bicho en el oído. Tras decir esto la apariencia de la criatura cambió a ser una muy conocida para Ben.

La nueva forma de aquel ser era la de una chica, una fémina de 18 años aproximadamente vestida de negro, unos ojos negros que reafirmaban la envidia que sentía su corazón, su cabello corto y negro se movía hacia la dirección del viento y su fino cuerpo él cual era cubierto por un bata de laboratorio

La mujer comenzó a correr hacia el horizonte, con los ojos llorosos y una extraña sonrisa, y de un momento a otro se hizo un enjambre que se metió a las alcantarillas

Elena Valadis había vuelto por su Benjamin

**En Una Cueva Desconocida**

La nave Revonnahgander con la que Rook llegó a la batalla, tenía una cámara médica. Julie se encontraba alli, Rook la salvo a los pocos segundos que estuvo en el espacio. Sin embargo esos pocos segundos fueron suficientes para dañar el cuerpo de Julie de manera brutal, gran mayoría de sus huesos se cristalizaron al entrar en contacto con el frío del espacio, sus pulmones habían colapsado en el intento de obtener oxígeno, sus nervios habían perdido sensibilidad. Pero aun con todo ese daño, su corazón latía.

En su mente, lo único que recordaba Julie fue cuando unas naves la capturaron cuando sobrevolaba Francia en dirección a Bellwood y su miedo repetía ese recuerdo en un bucle interminable

* * *

_**Yare Yare Daze**_

_**Estoy más activo quiero mi abrazo y funko de Fleur c:**_

_**Técnicamente acaba la primera temporada, ya que aca inicia él como Ben vivira sin el Omnitrix y con una hija alien**_

* * *

**Escena PostMensaje**

-Nicole, a esa niña no se le puede permitir crecer, por el bien y la pureza de mi raza ella deberá morir- Una voz tosca y grave se oía en una cueva lunar donde solo se podían notar unos grandes ojos azules


	16. Capítulo 16: Bajo La Sombra De Tus Actos

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD- Quiero evitar problemas asi que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, yo solo cambio el tonto hecho de que Ben se quede con Kai**

* * *

**CAP 16: ****Bajo La Sombra De Tus Actos**

* * *

Tres semanas han pasado desde el fin de la batalla, desde la pérdida del Omnitrix

Los primeros días fueron chocantes para Ben, ya que no tuvo el valor necesario para contarle a los padres de Julie lo que pasó con su hija y sin el Omnitrix no podría usar a Alien X para traerla de vuelta.

Los medios de comunicación habían debatido que hacer con Ben ya que ya no tenía el reloj, Harangue solo le tiró lodo mientras Jennifer Nocturne lo defendía en sus más recientes entrevistas

La pérdida del Omnitrix fue tendencia en Extranet, millones de teorías de muchas partes del universo conocido

Todos esos factores y la culpa de la muerte de Julie hicieron que Ben renuncie a Los Plomeros, no quería que su mala fama los afecte

Tras renunciar, el ex héroe se encerró en su cuarto durante largas horas, revisando todos los archivos de los plomeros, desde Agreggor hasta Z'skayr. Y de alli nació una duda, si Devlin Levin no existía, entonces había enfrentado a Ragnarok y porque Ragnarok reconocía a Devlin y a Kevin. Si los Osmosianos no eran un raza alienígena entonces Agreggor mentía al decir que era de Osmos V.

Ante esa duda, Ben se despejó estudiando los datos que traía el USB que le entregó Wattson y descubrió datos fascinantes sobre su hija.

Los bebés Necrofriggian maduran excepcionalmente rápido, sin embargo tras alcanzar su juventud se estancan alli unas décadas, su hija tenía un desarrollo veloz pero su parte humana la haría desarrollarse de manera más lenta a la de una cría pura. Su alimentación no tenía limites, podian devorar tanto cosas orgánicas mayormente frutas, como inorgánicas, metales como la plata y el cobre eran sus predilectos

Nicole estaba bastante inquieta, ni Ben ni sus abuelos la habían sacado de casa. Aquel video que Harangue sacó sobre ella fue olvidado ya que muchos lo creían falso y la reputación de Harangue era dudosa, pero de todas maneras cuidaban en extremo a Nicole.

Gwen había vuelto a sus clases, con su Universidad ya restaurada, Hope la había acompañado con el pretexto de estar aburrida. Kevin seguía desaparecido, Ester se había comprometido a buscarlo pero aún no había noticias y finalmente, Lucy y los amalgamas volvieron al entrenamiento, no sin antes ser promovidos un rango por su desempeño en batalla.

El castaño, por su parte buscó trabajo en Bellwood y tras tocar muchas puertas, fue directo al señor Baumann a pedirle empleo. En un inicio este desconfío, pero al verlo tan entusiasmado dejo atrás sus dudas

Actualmente, Ben se encontraba limpiando las mesas cuando llegó Baumann y dejó caer unos tres trozos pequeños de Taydenita a la mesa

-¿Y esto?- Dijo Ben sorprendido ya que interrumpió su limpieza

-Es tu paga del mes- Contestó de manera simple el dueño de la bodega

-Esto es demasiado, acordamos que iba a pagarme solo lo necesario- Replicó Ben tras hacer cuentas de cuanto dinero valían esos pequeños pedazos

-Solo aceptalo Ben, eres padre y lo mereces, además viene con un extra por reparar mi auto- Insistió el hombre mayor, lo que hizo que Ben finalmente aceptara y guardara su paga

Recientemente el auto del bodeguero sufrió algunos desperfectos y el castaño se ofreció a repararlo. Aquel día Ben llegó tarde a casa y sufrió quitandose el aceite en el cabello pero valió la pena tras recomponer el vehículo

-Sí, Kevin era el aficionado a los autos pero eso no significa que yo no sepa nada- Dicho esto, el salvador del universo solo atinó a reirse tras recordar la anécdota

-¿No has pensado en inscribirte a alguna universidad? Con esto de la expansión alienígena se han creado una gran cantidad de nuevas carreras- Comentó Baumann a la vez que Ben terminaba de limpiar

-Nunca fui un gran estudiante- Mintió el ex portador del Omnitrix

-Vamos Tennyson, tienes una gran percepción y que yo recuerde eras un muy buen portero en la escuela, fácilmente podrías acceder a una beca deportiva- Decir que Ben jamás pensó esta opción sería mentir pero temía no rendir, temía ceder ante las responsabilidades

-Es mucho que pensar, lo consultare con la almohada- Contestó Ben mientras se ponía su disfraz para pasar desapercibido

-Si quieres mi apoyo aquí estaré- Dijo Baumann antes de abrazar a Ben y despedirse

Ya había oscurecido y luego de pasar por una Burguer Shack, Ben llegó a casa con una bolsa de patatas fritas y en lo que comía llamó a su prima.

-Hola Gwen, sé que estás en exámenes pero realmente quiero hablar contigo, se trata de mi futuro- Tras decir eso, Gwen colgó la llamada y una luz ubicada frente a él lo cegó unos segundos. Tras recuperar la vista vio a su prima

-¿Como llegaste aqui? Sé que sigues sin soportar la teletransportacion- Fue lo primero que dijo Ben tras salir de su sorpresa.

-Hola Benji, Gwen me llamas a la hora que terminen para que regreses- La voz de Charmcaster rompió el silencio y se fue sin darle a tiempo de contestar a Ben.

Tras explicar todo lo que pasó desde que se fue y sobre la idea que el señor Baumann le dio, la pelirroja le dio un ligero golpe en la cara a Ben por haber renunciado a los Plomeros y luego lo abrazo por querer superarse.

-Ben tengo que decirte algo sobre la última vez que te enfrentaste a Kevin- Dicho esto, Gwen narró los eventos de esa noche desde su punto de vista

En ese lapso, la pelirroja comió muchas patatas más que Ben, y Nicole llegó a la sala por el ruido, sólo para ser cargada por su padre.

-Estás bromeando cierto ¿Yo, magia?- Contestó Ben incrédulo y algo burlón, lo que causó que Gwen se enojara asi que rápidamente Ben se defendió

-No, no estoy menospreciando la magia pero suena imposible- Las rasgos de Gwen se relajaron y Ben pudo respirar tranquilo

-¿Recuerdas a aquel Ben 10'000? Aquel que era Supremo- Al escuchar aquella pregunta, el joven padre se visualizó realizando escudos, tal y como hizo su versión adulta

-¿Me estás sugiriendo que me inscriba en tu escuela mágica?- Gwen se impresionó al ver que su primo captó rápidamente el mensaje subliminal en su pregunta

-Sería buena idea además que quiero ver más seguido a mi preciosa sobrina- La pelirroja le quitó a su hija para hacerle cosquillas

-Boba- Susurró el castaño y comenzó a jugar con Gwen y Nicole

Los charcos de sangre, trozos de armadura congeladas y metales a medio comer llevaban a lo más profundo del castillo donde un repugnante ser, sentía su alma arder de rabia

-Maldita sea Azmuth, de no ser por ti, ese estúpido bicho habría muerto antes de siquiera aprender a congelar, debo matarla, esa bastarda condenará a los Necrofriggians ¡Debo tener su sangre!- Aquel potente grito fue lo único que se escuchó en el castillo de los Caballeros Eternos.

* * *

_**Si todo sale bien en el próximo capítulo, explicaré quien es este Necrofriggian, y por qué caza a Nicole. Y perdón si el capitulo de hoy fue algo aburrido**_

_**Dejenme nombres para la polilla lunática que caza a Nicole, soy malo con los nombres.**_

_**Lo he pensado y quiero dejar de escribir mi fanfic de Spider-Man, no es porque no quiera, sino porque tiene poco apoyo y tengo más ganas de hacer mi fanfic de Jojo's y salvar a la donita de cereza**_


	17. Capítulo 17: Cabos Sueltos

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD- Quiero evitar problemas asi que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, yo solo cambio el tonto hecho de que Ben se quede con Kai**

* * *

**CAP 17: Cabos Sueltos**

* * *

¿Quieren saber acerca de aquel Necrofriggian que persigue a Nicole?

Su nombre es Horus, tiene 480 años. Es un veterano de su raza y caza a Nicole porque ella al ser una híbrida, cambiaría por completo la herencia de su raza

La fisionomía adulta de Nicole en su forma alienígena era curiosa, sus alas eran más largas, sus extremidades eran delgadas pero no perdieron fuerza, su busto era más grueso que su abdomen. Seguía siendo hermafrodita pero sus rasgos femeninos fueron más notorios.

En el futuro, Nicole tambien pasa por aquel momento en el que pone huevos. Sin embargo cuando Azmuth arregló su ADN le otorgo algo que los Necrofriggian no tenían, variabilidad genética. Sus crías nacieron con ojos azules, ojos verdes, sus alas tenían patrones de color y por increíble que suene tenían géneros.

Esto impactó en la cultura de Kylmyys, ellos estaban a algunas generaciones de padecer lo mismo que los Highbreed debido a que su ADN base había sido replicado demasiadas veces.

Horus era un superviviente, y tras ver como su especie traicionaba al legado anterior al aceptar a aquellos parásitos de sangre caliente.

Tras múltiples ataques terroristas en lugares que Nicole visitaba frecuentemente. Horus hiere fatalmente a Max, cuando este dictaba clases en la Academia de Plomeros.

Gracias a Gwen, logran encontrar a Horus y en la consecuente batalla, el Necrofriggian pierde la vista del ojo derecho, un trozo de ala y una pierna.

Con su orgullo roto por perder ante aquella asquerosa híbrida, Horus roba tecnología Galvan y viaja en el tiempo hasta la época donde sus principales rivales son nada ante su experiencia.

**En El Presente**

Ben pensó muchísimo en lo que le dijo Gwen, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su escuela y demostrar que tenía el conocimiento necesario para que pudiera graduarse aun sin haber asistido a todas las clases. Todo salió bien y aunque fue de manera sencilla, él ya se había graduado*.

Su siguiente problema fue donde estudiar. El ex portador del Omnitrix no queria asistir a la misma institución que la de Gwen, ya que siempre que iba a la Universidad Friedkin había un problema, eso y que no querer exponer la identidad de su prima como Lucky Girl.

Podría buscar una universidad cercana, asi tendría tiempo de ver a Gwen y que esta le enseñe a manejar conceptos básicos de la magia.

Tras una exhaustiva búsqueda encontró la solución en una universidad bastante reconocida, pero manteniendo una beca deportiva.

Por ahora, solo estaba a la espera de las clases. Asi que disfrutara el tiempo que le queda junto a su hija, quién en poco tiempo volvió a crecer. Ya no era esa pequeña polilla, sus extremidades y alas se habían agrandado algunos centímetros, ya era difícil esconderla.

Al ya no ser un héroe Ben pudo volver a salir a la calle sus fangirls habían desaparecido, la gente ya no se escandalizaba al verlo.

Algunos periodistas aun lo molestaban, usualmente solo los evitaba, pero hoy decidió responderles sin saber el desastre que provocaría.

-Ben Tennyson ¿Como ha sobrellevado la pérdida de su reloj?- La pregunta del reportero era bastante predecible y el retirado héroe pudo responder sin problema alguno

-Es bastante extraño, por un lado me siento impotente al no poder ayudar a las personas en peligro, pero después de mucho tiempo tengo un descanso. Talvez era tiempo de que me aparte y deje el camino libre para nuevos fontaneros- La respuesta de Ben fue inspiradora, pero no fue suficiente para un periodista de cierto programa

-Ben Tennyson ¿Que tan cierto es ese rumor acerca de que tienes una hija? Según Harangue...- El periodista tocó un tema sensible para Ben, pero Ben sobrellevo bien su respuesta

-Ese es un asunto falso, vídeos muy bien trucados, pero falsos- Respondió Ben rápidamente

-¿Pero los videos que presento el experimentado reportero William Harangue?- La insistencia del reportero molestó a Ben, en parte causa de escuchar el nombre de Harangue

-Ya se desmintieron, eran falsos todos, lo que sucedió en la fiesta es un incidente completamente privado. Y conforme a Harangue, él me odia y no tendría problemas en crear rumores míos, aquel cobarde fue capaz de atacarme con un robot de millones de dólares sólo por su rencor- Ben tenía poco a nada de paciencia cada vez que mencionaban a Harangue y que ahora mencione a su hija era aun peor

La respuesta dada por Ben, hizo que el resto de periodistas murmuraran entre si antes de darle una última mirada y retirarse

En un castillo en horas donde la oscuridad encubria los peores actos, el detractor público de Ben estaba negociando ciertas pruebas que ayudarían a su reputación

-Déjenme pasar, necesito conversar con Connor- Reclamó Harangue a viva voz

-¿Y porque debemos confiar en usted?- Exclamó uno de los caballeros a la vez que apuntaba con su lanza a Harangue

-Deben ser novatos, soy Will Harangue, periodista que avala por la integridad familiar, social y humana. Tengo contactos de gran nivel en su institución, talvez deba hablar con Sir Patrick- La voz indignada de Harangue llamó la atención de otros caballeros, estos lo reconocieron y dieron la orden que lo dejaran pasar

Ya adentro Harangue fue conducido hasta encontrarse con Connor, el actual líder de esta facción de los Caballeros Eternos

-¿Que fue todo eso?- Dijo Harangue mientras se desempolvaba el traje

-Muchos de nuestros aposentos han sido atacados recientemente, no sabemos en quién confiar- Explicó Connor mientras le intercambiaba la evidencia por el dinero

-Gracias por esto, y por el robot de aquella vez- Agradeció Harangue recordando aquel incidente del videojuego de Ben mientras escondía la evidencia en su saco y retirándose sonriendo.

La mañana siguiente, Ben cargó a Nicole y manejó con destino a un lago en medio del bosque. Quería pasar más tiempo con su hija sin tener que encontrarse con más periodistas o tener que pensar en el futuro

Al llegar al lago, extendió una manta y allí acomodó sus provisiones, algo de comida y ropa para él en caso sea necesario.

Nicole volaba alrededor de la zona mientras Ben la supervisaba, en momentos el padre Tennyson salpicaba agua con el objetivo que Nicole la vuelva escarcha y se entretenga.

Cuando la pequeña Necroffrigian se cansó, el castaño aprovechó en darle algo de fruta que su hija congeló y degusto felizmente.

Tras ese pequeño descanso, Ben se puso a pescar mientras Nicole congelaba las flores a su alrededor.

En momentos, la pequeña jugaba a esconderse en la copa de los árboles causándole a Ben algunos sustos.

Tras una mañana divertida junto a su hija, ellos volverían a casa. Sin embargo, antes de entrar al vehículo, Ben sintió una brisa muy fría y de pronto un fuerte impacto rompió el silencio del bosque.

* * *

***Conforme a este tema. Según la wiki, Ben aún no había terminado sus estudios escolares, asi que hice esto por obligación para cambiar su rutina.**

* * *

**Estuve sin inspiración muchos muchos días, demasiados. Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado en lo que yo termino el capitulo de Harry Potter y empiezo mi nuevo fanfic de Jojo's. **

**Ya llevó 200 palabras del siguiente capítulo**

**Cualquier error háganlo saber **


	18. Capítulo 18: Enfrentamiento Directo

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD- Quiero evitar problemas asi que, Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man Of Action y Cartoon Network, yo solo cambio el tonto hecho de que Ben se quede con Kai**

* * *

**CAP 18: Enfrentamiento Directo**

* * *

Un gigantesco carambano destruyó el auto de Ben junto con los árboles cercanos y una densa cortina de polvo cubrió todo, Ben que tenía a Nicole en brazos retrocedió a tiempo y se echó a correr sin importarle su auto.

El castaño volvió a sentir la brisa y una lluvia de picos de menor tamaño se dirigía hacía él.

Algo lo perseguía, algo que no podía ver, lo único que percibía era el frío. Juntando las características lo más probable que lo estuviera atacando era un Necrofriggian, alguien de la raza de Frío.

Ben se internó en el bosque pensando que podría perder a su perseguidor, pero los ataques continuos evidenciaban que todavía no se había alejado lo suficiente.

El miedo causó que Nicole generara frío involuntariamente y su padre al tenerla en brazos se vio afectado.

El muchacho siguió corriendo y tras pasar una colina, se escondió entre los árboles para recuperar aliento y liberarse del hielo que su hija causó en él.

Sin querer, el Tennyson bajó la guardia y no notó como su perseguidor se materializó y lo cogió de la garganta mientras Nicole se escondía en las hojas de los árboles.

El aspecto de Horus era grotesco, una grave delgadez junto a un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, la cuenca vacía era lo más resaltante del rostro del veterano, mientras que su único ojo imponía un temor profundo en el alma del castaño. Su perseguidor carecía de pierna derecha, en su lugar había una prótesis hecha completamente de hielo, sus alas lucían irregulares y estaban cubiertas de manchas.

Ben sentía la piel de su cuello quemarse de frío, intentó patear a Horus y éste sólo contuvo el golpe, pero le sirvió a Ben para zafarse. Tras soltarse, el castaño se levantó rápidamente y Nicole volvió al lado de su padre.

-¿Mi aspecto te parece grotesco, Tennyson? Bastante hipócrita de tu parte ¡Fue tu hija quien me hizo esto!- Ben fijó su mirada en el ala mutilada de Horus, no podía creer como es que su hija podría haber hecho algo así bajo ninguna condición

-¡Ella es sólo una bebé!- Aunque Ben dijera eso, su mente recordaba la advertencia de Paradox de la vez que encontró a su hija por primera vez

-No me importa su edad, sólo sé que es una desgracia en mi sociedad- Dicho esto, Horus liberó con fuerza su aliento congelando todo a su alrededor

Ben estiró sus brazos como reflejo, solo pensando en proteger a su hija y de las palmas de sus manos se formó un escudo de maná.

La sorpresa en Horus y en Ben fue evidente, el primero aumentó la potencia de su aliento mientras el héroe sólo veía estupefacto su nueva habilidad.

Horus volaba alrededor de Ben intentando hacer que el héroe baje la guardia, ya que poco a poco su escudo se estaba resquebrajando.

Los dedos de Ben ya estaban ardiendo debido al contacto con el frío, sin saber que hacer con su poder, Ben intentó recordar todos los hechizos que su prima alguna vez recitó

-¡Meven Aweb!- Tras pensar en un encantamiento, Ben recurrió a uno muy difícil en un todo o nada.

Una luz emanó de los ojos del castaño y un torbellino rosado envolvió todo alrededor de Ben.

Ahora el ex portador del Omnitrix se encontraba en medio de la ciudad, Nicole volaba a su alrededor y algunos árboles tambien fueron traídos.

-¡Nicole! ¡¿Donde estás?!- La inexperiencia y poco control de Ben causó que tras el hechizo no pudiera ver claramente y que su cuerpo se sintiera extremadamente cansado.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa!- Fueron los últimos gritos de Nicole, antes que Horus la atrapara y la encerrara en una cápsula conteniendola.

Ben sin su reloj no estaba al nivel de Horus, el dolor se había ido pero el frío y el cansancio había entumecido su cuerpo, su rango de visión había empeorado.

-Mírate, patético... sin ese reloj eres un ser tan frágil, podría matarte ahora si quisiera, pero es más divertido ver tu vida arruinada con la muerte de tu hija o mejor aún los mató a los dos aquí y ahora- Dicho esto, Horus golpeó el abdomen de Ben, dejando al ex heroe sin aire.

De pronto, un disparo de advertencia reventó un poste al lado de Horus incrustando algunos cristales en el rostro del monstruo.

-Necrofriggian, detenga su ataque ahora. No se le dará otro oportunidad- Una pequeña tropa de Plomeros en las cercanías se reunió para intentar detenerlo mientras llegaba la caballería.

-El único que merece quedar vivo es Tennyson, las vidas de ustedes son mero excremento Lepidopterrano- El veterano alien congeló el muñon de su pierna para formar una estaca y tras caer en picada, la incrustó en un joven plomero acabando con él y de manera rápida rasguño a otros tres plomeros cercanos antes de hacerse invisible y alzar vuelo.

Tras algunos minutos, dos naves llegaron a la escena. Una se llevó a los heridos incluido a Ben, la otra seguíria a Horus, esta última pudo detectarlo gracias a sensores térmicos y con su velocidad pudo darle la vuelta a la situación siendo ahora el Necrofriggian el perseguido.

Horus podía tener experiencia volando y un abanico de habilidades, pero el no tener completa su ala y el cargar con la cápsula eran puntos en contra, su velocidad y equilibrio eran muy irregulares. Su único recurso fue retrasar el avance de la nave creando picos de hielo en los edificios.

La persecución llevó a Horus hasta afueras de la ciudad donde ya lo esperaba otra tropa de Plomeros.

Viendose rodeado lanzó la cápsula a la alcantarilla e intentó hacerse intangible pero una red electrificada lo atrapó.

El shock lo dejó en el suelo, listo para ser capturado; pero una ráfaga plateada hirió a los plomeros y cortó la red que lo paralizó, dejando libre a Horus, quién desapareció.

Diez horas han pasado, Ben estaba inconsciente desde su enfrentamiento con Horus, se encontraba en Pueblo Bajo ¿La razón?

Los Krahoo bajo el mando de Ester buscaron por todos las bifurcaciones, atajos y pasadizos de Pueblo Bajo.

Cuando Ben despertó, Ester lo estaba esperando, preparada para ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

-Ben, ayer Nicole fue secuestrada por un alienígena desconocido, creímos que podría estar bajo tierra y los Krahoo llevamos horas explorando las cuevas de Pueblo Bajo, no hay ninguna pista, ni rastro- Ester notó la desesperación de Ben y de cómo se rompió frente a ella.

-Maldita sea, lo intenté. Ya había arreglado mi vida y esa polilla gigante se robó a mi... intenté protegerla, lo juró- Ben solo vio las quemaduras de su piel mientras se preocupaba por su hija.

-Ben entiendo, sé que debe ser difícil- Ester intentó consolar a Ben, pero realmente no pudo hacer mucho

-No, no lo entiendes mientras tú estabas con Antonio y de reina en tu casa, yo tenía que enfrentarme a cada estupidez que hiciera Animo, que hicieran los Caballeros. Tuve que hacer solo- Ben simplemente explotó y Ester lo vio con impotencia.

Un silencio incómodo llenó toda la habitación hasta que Ben vio la hora y se sorprendió

**Almacén abandonado en la zona industrial de Bellwood**

-¡Perra!- Horus se encontraba furioso contra los que se atrevieron a enfrentarlo mientras curaba las quemaduras que aquella red le causó en su ala mutilada.

-Te di la información sobre Ben y te salvé de los Plomeros y asi me agradeces- Una voz le reclamaba a Horus acerca de sus faltas.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda, yo venci a Ben...- Horus se jactaba en su orgullo hasta que Elena lo interrumpió.

-Corrección: No lo venciste, lo atacaste cuando él estaba desarmado y para colmo perdiste al engendro- De manera burlona la Reina de los Microchips le increpó los errores al alienígena.

-Es mi presa, es mi venganza- Escupió con veneno, aquel alien de raza pura.

-¡Callate! Debemos hallar a ese parásito, si la encontramos, Ben hará cualquier cosa por ella incluso... entregarse a mí- El rostro de Elena se sonrojo y pronto una sonrisa forzada y desquiciada se extendía en su faz.

* * *

**_La cápsula donde capturaron a Nicole es como la que transportaba al Omnitrix. Tomen la imagen como referencia_**

**_Debería dormir pero si no actualizo esto ahora, cuando vuelva a clases ya no lo haré :u. Si encuentran algún error háganlo saber por favor_**

**_Si hay alguien aquí que también lea mi fanfic de Harry Potter, les pido paciencia. Debo arreglar el DVD para ver la primera de Avengers._**

**_Vas a caer Magaly_**


End file.
